Yugioh TV
by Asumi-chan
Summary: La loca de Asumi & Company contrata a personajes de Yugi-Oh para su loca serie. ¿Qué clase de canal es este? ¿Preguntas verdes? ¿Torturas a los invitados de las otras serie?
1. Default Chapter

_Bueno, primero de todo me presento me llamo Asumi en el FF Eli en la vida real, es la primera vez que hago un fics de Yugioh de comedia, y más si contamos que no me interesaba esa serie hasta hace solo unos... **:cuenta con los dedos:** unos 5 o 6 meses, pero desde que una amiga a la que yo vicie a Inuyasha, mi serie predilecta, ella también me ha viciado a mi jejeje n.n, en verdad mi Aneue es lo mejor que puede a ver, por cierto si lees esto antes de que te diga, aprobé el examen de Matemáticas con un 9 :P poca nota seguro xD. _

_Bien este fics va sobretodo a la persona que me dio la idea de poner las cosas como las ponemos por el msn, mi queridísima Aneue n.n que seguro que estará muy orgullosa de mi y que me dejará un review a que si, y a mi amigo Carlos o Nii – chan como prefiera que le llame que me anime cuando estoy con depresión o triste n.n además como voy a cambiar un poquito de aquí las cosas por que vamos a hacer Yugioh TV, las 24 horas del días con los personajes de esta magnifica serie y que al final de cada itinerario si envían preguntas, incluso a mi, a todo el mundo que queráis os contestará n.n._

_**Aparecemos...**_

- No seas tan burra... enfoca la cámara... eso es **:se ve a Asumi en medio de un plató: **bien por ahora va bien... no que por ahí no, te vas a cargar la cámara Elís ¬¬ **:mirada asesina 5.5:**

- Hago lo que me da la gana mona ¬¬, ahora donde se han metido los personajes, esto debería empezar ya o.O.

- Para mi que han huido de ti **:aparece Naruku entre bastidores: **

- Tú te callas ¬¬, Elís... estás segura que le diste la dirección correcta.

- Pues si... avenida de Infierno 666, ¿no? o.O

- ¡¡¡Esa es la dirección del castillo de Naraku Idiota Ò.Ó!

- o.o ups...

**(En un lugar muy lejano de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme... ) **

- Yugi... ¿estas seguros que es está dirección? **:Jonouchi mira el castillo con mala espina:**

- Si, lo pone aquí, ¿ves? **:le enseña el papel:**

- Para mi que nos han timando **: Malik mientras va a la puerta que inesperadamente se abre: **O.o anda, pero si esta abierto.

- ¿Hay alguien? **:Anzu entra tímidamente, y Malik la empuja dentro: **¡¡¡Malik! Te voy a matar Hikari del demonio ò.ó

**(se ve a Anzu persiguiendo a Malik mientras los otro entran dentro del castillo...)**

- A mi me parece que no hay nadie...

**: PLAFFFFFFFFFF :**

**(Delante suya cae un hombre vestido de rosa y con el pintalabios carmín en los labios)**

- ¡¡¡Visita!

**(Todos miran al hombre delante suya, reconociendo a un Naraku totalmente cambiado que más que el malo de la serie parece Jakotsu) **

- Pero que niños más monos han venido hoy **: se acerca a Ryo y Marik : **pero que lindos niños n.n, ¿juegan conmigo al Teto?

**(Todos retroceden y Naraku se les acerca)**

- Yugi... en serio creo que este sitio no es al que íbamos...

- Yo también lo creo Jonouchi...

**(Entra Malik corriendo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Naraku por estar intentando escapar de Anzu que se cae encima de el y... NO O.O que horror, ¡¡¡se están besando!)**

- Marik... ¿sabías que tu Hikari era de la acera de enfrente? **:pregunta Honda curioso:**

- O.O NO, la verdad es que me esperaba todo de él menos eso... se parece a los de Dragostea xD **:música de fondo: **_pluma, pluma gay, pluma, pluma, pluma gay, fiesta, fiesta ..._

**(Malik se separa asqueado de Naraku y retrocede hasta la pared, mientras Naraku tiene una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en la cara)**

- Atrás bestia, o te alejo con esto **:saca su cetro: **y te envío al reino de las sombras.

- Que fiera **:mirada pervertida: **me encantan los chicos así.

- ¡¡¡Atrás Gay!

**(Aparece Asumi con una Elís llena de chichones en la cabeza y una chica que come Ramen sin parar)**

- Lo sentimos muchachos... pero esta ¬¬ **:mirada asesina nivel 10 : **se equivocó de dirección y les dio la del castillo de Naraku.

- Si ya sabía yo que esto no era un plató de televisión **: aparece el tío bueno de Atem detrás de Yugi:**

- Si... bueno, los que quieran ir conmigo que se acerquen que tengo un teletrasportador para ir directamente, aunque no es obligatoria, si quieren también pueden quedarse con Naraku **:sonríe pícaramente: **no se si os habréis dado cuenta, pero tiene algo de pluma, y no es bueno darle la espalda, menos siendo hombre...

**(Malik es el primero en correr y agarrar a Asumi, huyendo del loco del rosa que se le acerca, los demás la agarran rápidamente antes de que les caiga el "Gay" encima, todo se difumina y se oye los gritos maníacos de Naraku de fondo : _no te vayas de mi lado que no soy nadie sin ti T-T._)**

- Bien hemos llegado, puede marear un poco pero... **: mira a los chicos en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas : **ó.o yo creo que no es para tanto, pero bueno...

- Dios, mi cabeza... **:Jonouchi se apoya en Malik que esta en el suelo: **¿sabes, dicen que el 70 de los gays se dejan apoyar **: sonríe: **

**(Malik lo mira sin entender a que viene eso... mira la mano, y ve que Jonouchi se esta apoyando en él... y cae. Quita el punto de apoyo y el pobre rubio cae al suelo)**

- ¡¡A quien me vuelva a decir Gay lo envío al reino de las sombras! **:mira a todos... pero se detiene en una chica con la cara diabólica 33.33 : **no O.O tú otra vez no, por lo que más quieras **: se esconde detrás de Marik:**

- Pero si es una chica muy linda, Asumi es muy hermosa **: Marik pone una sonrisa encantadota que a la presentadora se le cae la baba:**

- Di que si Marik n.n, yo soy muy buena, linda e inteligente **:como se dice aquí, modestia aparte xD:**

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú... **: susurra Elís despertándose: **

- ¿Has dicho algo ¬¬?

- Yo o.o, nada mujer n.n que eres muy... muy simpática si señor, eso... **:risa nerviosa:**

- Bueno... ¿aquí no nos han llamado para trabajar o que? **: pregunta Anzu ansiosa:**

- Sí n.n ... bueno ¬¬, en cuanto el cámara le de la gana de empezar.

**( Se ve a Naruku detrás de la cámara intentando pasarse el Zelda... pero... lo han vuelto a matar u.u)**

- ¡¡No! T.T Link no puedes morir, tienes que ser fuerte, no me puedes dejar solo ahora **:llora desconsoladamente:**

**( A todos les aparece una gotita en la cabeza y Asumi tira a Naraku del poyete de la cámara y pone a Kimi que aún come)**

- Si grabas bien, esto es para ti **: señala a un montón de cajas de Ramen y patatas fritas:**

**( A Kimi se le ilumina la cara y asiente y se pone en pose "puedo hacer lo que sea" mientras enfoca con la cámara a Ryo, mientras las espectadoras se les cae la babilla a algunas)**

- Bien n.n, ahora si podemos empezar, ¿ok? **: se pone en medio de un plató de color verde y se oye la música de verdades al descubierto:**

**(En siete sillas aparecen Jonouchi; Yugi; Atem; Kaiba "llegó antes de tiempo en uno de sus helicópteros privados" ; Marik ; Ryo y como último alguien que no es de esta serie pero siempre me ha encantado que viene como personaje especial Inuyasha! Una par de chicas sacan una pancarta donde se puede leer perfectamente TE QUEREMOS INUYASHA) **

- Bueno, empezaremos con las verdades menos íntimas de nuestros personajes y de ahí iremos profundizando **:aparecen 7 sobres de colores distintos, amarillo, marrón, verde, azul, rojo, negro y blanco: **primero eliges tú Jonouchi, ¿qué color eliges? **: sonríe amablemente: **

- Pues... creo que el amarillo n.n **:la presentadora coge el sobre y lo abre:**

- A ver... Jonouchi... ¿con cuantas chicas has salido, y no miento, es lo que pone en el sobre u.u **:enseña el papel a la cámara y se lee perfectamente: _¿Con cuantas chicas has salido?_:**

- Pues... **:nerviosos y bebe agua: **¿tengo que contestar a la fuerza? **:mira hacia sus compañeros: **

- Si u.u, sino te espera _El Castigo_ que no te lo aconsejo, ya que son torturas de mi parte que bueno... pueden traumar permanentemente **:mira hacia los Hikaris de Marik y Ryo que retroceden mientras la cámara saca un primer plano es esta : **

- Pues... con ninguna... ¡¡¡por el momento claro! **:ríe nerviosamente:**

- Vaya, el perro sin novia, quien me lo iba a decir **:sonríe Kaiba cínicamente:**

- Calla Neko ¬¬ que los gatos es mejor que estén en la calle u.u

- Igual que los Inus... **:Inuyasha se levanta ofendido:**

- Retira lo dicho ò.o** :lo coge del cuello:**

- Para ti no iba, iba para Katsuya, pero al igual sois los dos Inus, que más da entre primos hermanos **:ríe irónicamente:**

**(Inuyasha saca la Tessaiga y se prepara para atacar a Kaiba... pero...)**

- ¡¡Siéntate! **:grita Kimi desde la cámara: **si este plató sufre daño te vas a enterara Inuyasha ¬¬ **:Inu cae al suelo como si le dijeras "Osuwari" : **

**(Inuyasha se levanta y vuelve a su sitio enfadado mientras el público empieza a calentarse y ahora le toca el turno a Yugi)**

- Bueno Yugi, te toca escoger, dime... ¿cual quieres? **:sonríe y señala a la bandeja:**

- Vale... creo que el rojo n.n** :ríe inocentemente: **

- La pregunta para Yugi, es muy sencilla u.u demasiado, ¿alguna vez al tenido un gatillazo? **:sonríe pícaramente: **y no miento u.u **:enseña a cámara el papel: _¿alguna vez has tenido un gatillazo:_**

- OO pues... no, la verdad es que nunca... ** :se sonroja a más no poder:**

- Que inocente eres pequeño n.n ya cuanto más tiempo pases aquí te pondrás pervertido, te lo aseguro **: se acerca y lo abraza cariñosamente: **demasiado inocente u.u.

**(Todos miran a Asumi como se siente en su sitio y señala a la bandeja, ahora le toca a Atem)**

- Bien, querido niño de mi Aneue n.n, ¿qué sobre escoges? **: se acerca una figurante con la bandeja:**

- El marrón, ese color me va muy bien... **:sonríe haciendo que la mitad del público se desmaye:**

- Bien... **:mira la pregunta y sonríe pícaramente: **te ha tocado una de las mejores, ¿te has acostado con alguien alguna vez, ya sea tu vida pasada o esta nueva "vida" por así llamarlo, y no estoy mintiendo, por enésima vez **:la cámara enfoca la pregunta: _¿te has acostado con alguien alguna vez:_**

**(Todo el público atento a esta pregunta, chicas que están casi llorando y tirandose de los pelo, Yugi con un ataque de pánico encima y todo el demás escenario en silencio...) **

- Si u.u **:algo sonrojado, la mitad del público se echa a llorar y los otro echan un "Ahm" al mismo tiempo: **y no me avergüenzo de ello, solo que no diré con quien ya que no entraba dentro de la pregunta **:voltea la cara a las miradas insistentes del público:**

- O.O joder, pues es una pena, a la próxima ponemos en las preguntas, ¿con quien se supone que te has acostado, a ver si para la próxima ves ahí suerte... **: murmura y mira a Kaiba con su mirada impasible de "soy el hielo, soy perfecto, y no necesito a nadie": **de verdad ¬¬ no se como puedes tener tantas fans Seto u.u **:señala discretamente a un montón de chicas que gritan el nombre de CEO:**

**(Las mira disimuladamente y la mayoría de ellas se desmayan por que les ha mirado)**

- Bien Seto, te toca escoger, solo quedan el verde, azul, negro y blanco u.u ** :señala a la bandeja:**

- El azul **:impasible y frío como siempre:**

- Por que no me sorprenderá... **:murmura mientras abre el sobre y lo lee: **Seto... la pregunta tuya es... ¿te has masturbado alguna vez, joder que científico viene, para que me entiendas mejor, ¿te has hecho alguna paja en tu vida?** :enseña el papel al público y se lee: _¿te has masturbado alguna vez:_**

**(Todas las fans miran al CEO O.O directamente esperando una respuesta sincera ya que no creen que el chico haya podido sobrevivir sin algo de sexo en su vida)**

- ¿Por qué a mi? **:suspira: **la verdad es que sí, es algo natural en cualquier ser humano, y quien me diga que no que tire la primera piedra que cualquiera de ustedes **:señala a los 6 personajes que tiene a su lado: **lo han hecho alguna vez u.u **:esta un poco sonrojado... no, deben ser imaginaciones mías:**

- Ejem... bien, pasemos al siguiente concursante, Marik, si eres tan amable de escoger un sobre **:sonríe dulcemente al niño de los ojitos violetas: **

- Escojo el negro, es un color que no se por que me gusta n.n **:le acerca el sobre a Asumi:**

- Eres un encanto, espero que no sea ninguna mala pregunta **:abre el sobre y se sonroja un poquito: **bueno Marik... ¿alguna vez... has fingido un orgasmo? **:comenta mientras enseña el papel al público donde se lee claramente; _¿Alguna vez has fingido un orgasmo?_: **dios... que corte...

- Eh... pues... la verdad... **:se rasca la cabeza: **unaspocasdeveces **:dice muy rápido:**

- O.o, perdón, pero no hemos escuchado nada **:el público asiente:**

- Bueno... unas pocas de veces **:murmura mientras la mitad del público esta en shock y la presentadora también O.O:**

- Bueno... te respetamos si lo has hecho **:sale del shock: **las dos últimas preguntas, bueno, Ryo, escoge, verde o blanco tu decides, yo no se que es cada una, pero bueno... di **:señala los sobres:**

- El blanco, como mi color de pelo n.n **aguata el sobre y lo pasa para que se lo den a Asumi:**

- Bien Ryo, la pregunta para ti es facilita, tanto como la de Yugi **:suspira un poco aliviado: **¿eres virgen? **:Ryo se atraganta: **tienes que contestar u.u, no es mi culpa que te toquen estas cosas** :murmullo del público que cree otra cosa: **¡¡A Callar ¬¬! **:enseña la tarjeta al público y se calla; _¿eres virgen:_**

- Pues... **:susurra: **sí, yo creo que hasta que no encuentras a la persona indicada es mejor seguir siendo así, ¿no? **:cara de angelito, Kimi haciendo un primer plano y todas las asistentas sueltan un "Oh":**

- Pero que lindo es este niño n.n, me recuerda a Marik, ahora le toca a Inuyasha, que por eliminación es el de color verde **:coge el sobre bajo la mirada de las chicas fans de Inuyasha: **tu pregunta es... **:mira a Inuyasha: **gracias a dios había una así como para Atem pero se ha escapado jeje, y ahora le tienes tu **:sonríe diabólicamente y Inuyasha se queda blanco: **Inuyasha... ¿con quien te has acostado, y no nos vengas con que con nadie, que sabemos que la virginidad puede que sea el nombre de otras personas pero el tuyo no **:mirada perversa:**

- ¡¡No pienso contestar a esa pregunta, ¡¡Antes muerto! **:sonrojado al máximo: **

- Entonces... **:sus ojos brillan de alegría: **¿te sometes al castigo por no cumplir el pacto de colaborar y decirnos cosas sobre ti? **:gritos en el fondo del plató:**

- Sí **:traga saliva: **

**(Ovaciones del público, se oyen gente que grita "¡¡El castigo, ¡¡El castigo!" por los rincones del plató aparecen las azafatas y retiran todo el decorado mientras los personajes se van a sus camerinos e Inuyasha pálido se retina)**

- Bueno queridas espectadoras n.n, aquí acaba el capítulo semanal de esta semana, en nuestra próxima entrega podremos ver como torturan a Inuyasha y otras muchas cosas que nuestros personajes favoritos, también tendremos una tarde de Corazón, Corazón, descubriendo romances de estos, nos veremos en otro capítulo **:su sonrisa se va apagando poco a poco : **Kimi apaga la puñetera cámara ya ¬¬

- A mandar **:desconexión de la cámara... todo negro...: **

_**Continuará...**_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado las paranoias mías y que me esperéis en otro loco capítulo la semana que viene y que me dejéis lindas reviews y preguntas, por que todos los personajes están n.n. Nos vemos en mi próxima actualizacion._


	2. Castigos y tardes amorosas o no tanto

Ya me veis queridos televidentes hoy aquí esperando que empiecen nuestro queridísimo programa organizado por mi y compañía, no es por joder mucho ni nada por el estilo, pero este capítulo me ha quedado exageradamente largo, aunque si os digo la verdad el fics se me pasó en un suspiro por que yo aquí escribiendo y grabando todas las estupideces que se le ocurre a cada uno de los coproductores xD deberíamos hacer un debate un día de esto como en Gran Hermano xD. 

_Me acaba de pedir realización que no alargue mucho la presentación que ya vamos justos de tiempo desde hace cuatro horas, pero que se le va ha hacer si yo es que me lío a hablar y a hablar y no paro hasta que alguien me frena, normalmente mi sentido común, pero hoy esta de vacaciones, pera mi que permanentes en el limbo o donde sea que se haya metido u.u. espero que esto no sea un poco, mucho, bastante royo, para ustedes ya que como el fics va a ser para rato, tenemos hasta anuncio y tomas falsas XD así que aquí no se aburre. Se le contestarán las preguntas al finalizar el programa, que no veas lo que nos ha costado grabarlas sobre todo la de los Yamis de Ryo y Marik ¬¬ que son un poquito cabrones pero ya los he domado yo n.n. Ya no me lío más que sino no acabamos nunca ¬¬._

Castigos y tardes amorosas... o no tanto 

(Se ve todo oscuro... un pequeña luz parpadea... la cámara esta encendía pero no se ve nada, cosa muy extraña, y más en el famoso estudio de la compañía Asumi y Cía. Donde todo es de calidad... o casi todo)

- Quita el maldito velo negro ¬¬, que entonces no se ve nada Kimi, y recuerda que si no se ve nada de comida u.u **:señala a toda la montaña de delicias que tanto le gusta a la chica, quita el velo y enfoca de lleno a Asumi que esta en medio de... o.O ¿la ruleta de la fortuna:**

- ¿Así está bien _jefa_? **:ironizando la última palabra:**

- Sí mucho mejor n.n **:mira a su alrededor y ve tres poyetes donde debería a ver tres chicas o.o: **¿estas donde se han metido ahora?

(En el camerino... 3 chicas se pelean por el pintalabios carmín u.u)

- ¡¡¡Es mío, por eso me lo tengo que poner yo!. **:grita una rubia intentando que no le quiten su... "tesoro":**

- No seas egoísta, todas queremos ese color **:protesta la pelirroja:**

- Compraos uno ¬¬.

- Pero si nos lo prestas nos harías un favor grandísimo **:pone cara de angelito:**

- Anzu, Shizuka... no os lo voy a prestar así que marchaos **:se mira al espejo y empieza a pintarse los labios bajo la mirada de las otras dos:**

- Bueno... u.u que digan que no lo intentamos por la buenas **:parece que la pelirroja se va a ir pero...:**

- ¡¡Ahora!. **:Anzu se tira encima de la rubia y empieza en el camerino una batalla campal, mientras la pelirroja aprovecha y se tira encima de las dos arrebatándoles la barra de labios:**

- ¡¡Es mío!. Jajajajajajajaja **:risa diabólica, maniática, parecida a la de Naraku:**

(Media hora esperando en el plató y estas tres que no aparecen...)

Joder ¬¬ si que tardan en venir, será mejor que... :mira a la puerta donde aparece Shizuka con un espectacular brillo de labios, sonríe a la cámara guiña el ojo y manda un beso... atrás de ella aparecen Mai y Anzu despeinadas y con las ropas arrugadas: aquí hasta se habrán montado una orgía sin permiso de nadie u.u. Bueno empecemos n.n

(Las luces se apagar y aparece un único foco de luz alumbrando a Asumi que mantiene la cara serena y una sonrisa le ilumina su rostro... suena la música del Grax Prix y las luces se encienden donde un montón de animadoras se pone a bailar en medio de... lo siento... me he equivocado de plató u.uUUU. Suena la música de Expediente X y luces azules iluminan a las tres chicas...)

- Bueno, empecemos con nuestro Concurso esperado, _El Castigo _**:ríe cínicamente: **Inuyasha será sometido a varias torturas elegidas por nuestras queridas concursantes que harán girara la "Ruleta"y caerá algún castigo o actuación para nuestro queridísimo Inuyasha **:mira a las chicas: **¿estáis preparadas? **:asienten: **entonces comencemos n.n

**(La ruleta es iluminada y se ve a Inuyasha ataco en forma de estrella a la ruleta donde se pueden leer claramente las torturas a las que le podrían someter estas chicas, mientras el hanyou intenta desatarse desesperadamente, en sus huecos libres se leen: _Strepp – tees, Ver maratón de Barney y Teletubbiess, Cortarse el pelo al cero, Besar a nuestra presentadora, contestar a la pregunta anterior que rehusó contestar, estar encerrado con Naraku en su castillo durante un día...)_**

- Bueno... yo espero que sea el beso n.n **:todas las fans la miran con mala leche ¬¬: **eh... n.nUUU mejor pasemos a la ruleta, empiezas tu Anzu **:aparecen unos sobres: **yo soy la tonta de los sobres, si aciertas podrás girar la ruleta.

- Bueno... escojo, ese **:señala el gris:**

**(Asumi abre el sobre y ve una serie de preguntas sobre cultura general) **

- Bueno Anzu, la pregunta es, ¿cómo se llama el hijo del la infanta Elena, el chico para se exactos u.u **:nombrecito más largos que sus muelas:**

- Pues... creo que es Felipe Juan Froilan de todos los Santo, ¿no? **:mirada de suplica, y mira al panel:**

La respuesta es... correcta n.n, puedes girar la ruleta **:Inuyasha se queda pálido e intenta soltarse:**

**(Anzu se acerca peligrosamente a la ruleta mientras Inuyasha esta gritando idioteces y se está mareando... mareando... mareando, que mareito dios mío... y la flecha cae en... ¡¡Strepp – tees!. Todas las fans locas se ponen en primera fila para ver mejor y empiezan a gritar eufóricas)**

Bueno Inuyasha, bébete esto **:le da un brebaje extraño y cae en trance y su cabello se pone negro y sus ojos gris claro: **bajo el efecto de esta pócima no recordará nada, además en humano también esta bueno n.n **:Suelta a Inuyasha y le susurra: **tienes que desnudarte al compás de la música muy sensualmente, ¿me has oído? **:el chico asiente y Asumi sonríe:**

**(Empieza a sonar la música de "Full Monty" y se ve a Inuyasha con un gorro en la cabeza, su usual haori y una mirada SEXY que compite con la de Sesshomaru... :Música de fondo: _Ton sexy, ton sexy, a sexy, ton sexy, ton... _empieza a menear sus caderas provocativamente haciendo que alguna de las fans se desmayen... se va sacando el haori lentamente dejando ver su camiseta blanca mojada, que hace que sus pectorales se marquen) **

¡¡¡Quítatelo todo!. **:grita una fans que esta asfixiando a la presentadora: **

**(El chico se acerca a ella que se sonroja, y le tiende una mano para que suba con ella al plató... se va quitando muy despacio su camiseta y a la chica le da un espasmo en el cuerpo. El cuerpo de muchacho perfecto moviéndose al compás de la música, hace que sea... irresistible... para cualquier mujer... )**

Esto debe ser un sueño... **:mira a Inuyasha: **un hermosos sueño...

Cecy, tócaselo todo **:grita la presentadora:**

**(La chica se emociona y se acerca a Inuyasha pero... POMMMM!. Algo cae al lado del escenario y es... NO o.o él NO!. Por favor ese tío no)**

Cariño he regresado **:mira a Inuyasha: **si que me han echado de menos, hasta un Boy para darme la bienvenida.

**(Naraku, con un pintalabios rosa fosforescente mira a Inuyasha con lujuria mientras se muerde el labio y se le caen unas lagrimillas.../N.A: Marción ¬¬/ todos se alejan del escenario y Cecy se cae al suelo por el shock)**

Ama... ¿sigo bailando?. **:mira a Asumi que está sudando la gota fría:**

No... baja para que te de el antídoto **:señala al tarrito verde:**

**(Inu baja del escenario pero se cae al suelo por que Naraku le ha agarrado la pierna y no puede moverse)**

A no guapo, tu me bailas a mi también **:le guiña un ojo e Inuyasha sufre un escalofrío:**

**(Asumi aprovecha el momento en que el hanyou abre la boca y le echa la botella entera; Mistol y arsénico mezclado con azuquitar, un cóctel de muerte pero que hace que recuperas la conciencia)**

Que le pasa a mi niño ó.o **:lo coge en brazos: **no te preocupes mami te va a cuidar y te llevará a su castillo...

**(Inuyasha recupera poco a poco la conciencia, mira donde está, quien le sujeta; le mira; le devuelve la mirada; le mira; le devuelve la mirada; le mira; le devuelve la mirada; le mira; le devuelve la mirada... se da cuenta de que es imposible que en un sueño o pesadilla salga ese tío y entonces... recuerda que ha pasado y...)**

Seremos como Blancanieves n.n te voy a dar un besito y despertarás... **:se acerca para besarle Inuyasha se da cuenta por fin quien es y... le entra pánico:**

.¡Quítame las manos de encima!. **: se suelta y se toca el pecho, luego mira a Asumi que traga con fuerza y a Cecy que está desmayada en el suelo: **... dos locas por el precio de una **:murmura y mira a Asumi de nuevo: **Tú tienes la culpa **:va por ella pero... Naraku le sujeta:**

Te llevaré a mi castillo y allí nos divertiremos los dos solitos, y jugaremos al escondite como con todos mis animales y extensiones que huyen de mi ó.o y no se por que es... soy muy bueno con ellos... **:pone cara de desquiciado: **

Si te creemos Naraku n.nUU mañana nos traes sano y salvo a Inuyasha que tenemos otro programa que grabar **:le escribe una nota en la mano:** para que no se te olvide.

Jo T.T con quien jugare entonces... **:pone pucheros:**

Te lo descambiamos por este **: le enseña a Malik atado y sedado en el suelo: **¿no era él el que te gustaba?.

Mi niño n.n, vale mañana te lo traigo **: se larga con Inuyasha en brazos que jura la muerte a Asumi:**

¡¡La próxima vez no sales viva loca!. **:intenta escaparse: **

Si... yo también te echaré de menos n.n **: se da la vuelta y levanta a Cecy: **Vamos a publicidad y enseguida volvemos, recuerda Kimi los anuncios ¬¬ **:le hace señas al botoncito naranja: **y recordad que aún nos faltan Tardes Amorosas n.n **: se despide y se va a camerino:**

_**Inserta Publicidad**_

_Aparece Jonouchi en medio de la carretera con un cartel al cuello que pone "Él no te abandonaría". Joey se mira el cartel con incógnita y entonces se ve disfrazado de perro con las orejas largas y a Kaiba riendo mientras se marcha en su coche... se lee en el coche "Pero el si lo hará"._

_Moraleja, Kaiba es un cabrón Joey muy lento u.u._

_**Publicidad femenina**_

_Se ve a Anzu en la montaña como Heidi saltando feliz de la vida, y entonces viene Mai y se pone a su lado a presumir de pelo, ropa, maquillaje, etc... Anzu saca un machete y la manda a volar por un precipicio y cae al suelo donde se hace un cráter. En el cráter de ve un perfume que dice: "Pegasme Fourt". **Traducción pégame fuerte.**_

_Moraleja, no lleves perfume con nombre Francés al lado de una desquiciada mental u.u._

_**Publicidad de lectura**_

_Inuyasha leyendo **:todos los que ven el programa o.o: **El Quijote, cuatrocientos años que ha cumplido... Inuyasha en el futuro se ríe y tira el libro y lo parte con la Tesaiga._

_- Tu cuatrocientos y yo 566 **:orgullo, todo el mundo ¬¬UU:**_

_Entonces aparece Jesús con una Biblia gigante y se la tira a Inuyasha que cae al suelo aplastado por el libro irremediablemente._

_- Tu 566 ¬¬ el libro casi dos mil años **: se va y deja a Inuyasha en el suelo:**_

_Moraleja... no te metas con los libros que al final siempre te logran joder._

_**Se acaba la publicidad**_

**(Se encienden las luces y en el plató un montón de brillantes como luciérnagas iluminan el plató de... O.O ¿salsa rosa?. Asumi sentada en el centro con mirada a lo Pocholo mientras juega con su pero y ríe tontamente, Atem a su lado hablándole, a su otro lado Serenity con su pintalabios fashion, a la izquierda de Atem, Jonouchi o Joey, y al final para terminar el corrillo una invitada especial... Erena n.n)**

Bueno queridos compañeros y compañeras que nos seguís durante todos los programas de emisión de esta loca cadena, la cual pago yo y cuesta un huevo T.T... **:mira la mirada extrañada de los otros y prosigue: **n.n bueno en este programa tenemos como invitada especial a mi gran Amiga Erena, que es casi como una hermana para mi, recibidla con un fuerte aplauso **: el publico aplaude... una sola vez ¬¬: **no tanto que os vais a cansar muy pronto ¬¬.

Muchas gracias por este "caluroso" aplauso y quisiera agradecerle a Asumi por haberme invitado, es una ilusión poder estar al lado de unas personas que me han ilusionadomucho **:mira muy mal disimuladamente a Atem: **y espero poder divertirme con todos ustedes n.n.

Bueno, empecemos por nuestro primer nivel de estar tarde, por la cual van a pasar por el detector de mentiras todos ustedes **:Joey pone cara de terror, Atem ni se inmuta /N.A: me recuerda a Kaiba ¬¬/ Serenity se está limando las uñas y Erena pone cara de o.O? que: **ya sabéis que soy la tonta de los sobres, pero esta vez será mi queridísimo público quien decida **:ovaciones del público para Asumi:**

**(Mira al público y Asumi le pasa el micrófono a una chica que está en primera fila con cara de ángel y levanta la mano insistentemente)**

Kari o.o... no sabía que venías n.n tienes una pregunta... **: mira a los concursantes que tienen ya el detector de mentiras puesto: **adelante.

Bueno, la mía es para Joey **:cara de angelito:**

Vaya... no creo que me pueda preguntar algo extraño una chica tan linda **:sonríe:**

- Bueno... Joey... ¿te gustaría tener una aventura erótica con Kaiba? **:cara de inocente, inocente y los demás así O.O:**

**(El rubio se queda sin habla y todo el mundo le mira curioso y también por la respiración agitada que tiene)**

.¡Por supuesto que no!. **: ... se oyen grillos o.O? al parecer lo que ha dicho es verda... PIC! Todo el publico lo mira sorprendido O.O:**

¿Eso es que si o que no? **:pregunta Serenity mientras se sigue limando las uñas:**

Eso quiere decir... **: sonríe pícaramente y Joey muerto de vergüenza escondido bajo la mesa: **que tu hermano ha mentido, y que si le gustaría tener una aventura erótica con Kaiba **:sonrisa más grande del mundo:**

No tienes escrúpulos Asumi **:dice Erena mientras se aleja de Joey: **

Lo se n.n, pasemos al siguiente espectados que es... O.O Kaiba? **:Asumi los ojos se le van a salir de las orbitas, el público en silencio, Joey colorado perdido y Atem intentando aguantar las risa pero Erena ya ha estallado dejando que solo su risa inunde el lugar:**

Ejem... **:se aclara la garganta: **estoy aquí por que este niño me ha dicho que es demasiado tímido, y no lo creo ¬¬ le pregunte a Atem una cosa **:mira a Joey que se esconde: **

**(Asumi mira a Carlos escondido detrás de Kaiba para que Erena no le vea y ella le susurra)**

.¿Por qué no lo preguntas tu valiente? **:se ríe:**

Mi hermana se entera y me mata **:se agacha:**

Ok **:le pasa el micro a Kaiba: **todo tuyo chico n.n.

Bueno... este niño pregunta que, ya sabe que te has acostado con alguien y todo ese royo que salió en el programa anterior, pero pregunta si, como ya lo has hecho no te masturbas **:se agacha para escuchar la ultima frase: **¿o que, tío?.

**(El público no se cree que el que esté haciendo la pregunta sea el mismísimo Seto Kaiba en carne y hueso. Atem se calla, se mira el pulso... y se aclara la garganta)**

Como tu dijiste en el programa anterior si te recuerdo Kaiba, es algo natural que a todo el mundo le pasa... como tu dijiste, ¿satisfecho? ** :se mira al pulsador que no pita... y esperamos... 10 minutos... 15... 20 y no suena... creo... que dice la verdad:**

¿A contestado a tu pregunta? **:le susurra a Kaiba y este abre los ojos y mueve la cabeza: **dice que en verdad era para Katsuya, pero como ya le han hecho una pregunta y eras el único hombre de aquí... pues te ha tocado **:devuelve el micro a Asumi:**

Bien... creo que solo nos quedan dos preguntas más n.n y terminamos el programa tardes amorosas... o no tanto u.u **:mira al público, pero una mano la detiene, Cecy está ahí de pie algo mareada y coge el micrófono mientras se sujeta al hombro de la presentadora:**

Yo tengo una pregunta para la pelirroja... **: señala a Serenity:**

De verdad... ¿cuál es?. **: sin darle importancia:**

.¿Como diablos puedes estar tan tranquila con todo lo que está pasando en tu vida, te acabas de enterar que tu hermano podría ser homosexual, que la mitad del público está pervertido, yo incluida... como no te afecta? **: se suelta y camina unos pasos:**

Por que mis uñas y mi estilo son mi vida, yo quiero a mi hermano como es y si es gay allá él, y a mi el público no me interesa, es mucho mejor terminar de limarme las uñas a la perfección **: se termina de limar las uñas, sopla y sonríe: **perfecto Serenity, si es que soy muy lista **: saca un espejo y empieza a elogiarse mientras el público se queda ¬¬UU: **

Bueno ¬¬ creo que cada persona con sus gusto, y todos los demás con los suyos, ahora la última pregunta para Erena se la hará... **:mira entre bastidores y ve a una chica que intenta esconderse del enfoque de la cámara que está muerta de vergüenza: **tú, anda n.n **: le da el micro a la chica que se muere de lo roja que está:**

No pienso preguntar nada Asumi, así que mejor me largo... **: le va a dar el micro a Asumi pero está la para, le da una tarjetita y le sonría maliciosamente:**

Jejejeje, no creo que te vayas a ir ù.u si me enfado... **:los ojos se le ponen rojos: **no soy muy sociable, y lo sabes Anto n.n **: sonría dulcemente:**

¬¬ esta me la pagas Asumi **:lee la tarjeta y se sonroja: **veamos... Erena... ¿has tenido... alguna fantasía sexual con alguno de los dos invitados? **: se tapa la cara: **que vergüenza... **:mira a Asumi que sonríe divertida: **un día de estos te mato ¬¬.

Bueno, bueno **:coge el micro: **tienes que contestar Erena, es muy fácil, si o no, y si mientes el detector sonará **: se acerca a la chica: **res – pon – de **:vocaliza:**

**(Erena está colorada y muy nerviosa, se muere el labio inferior y mira el detector de mentiras y suspira)**

No... **:murmura... el detector no pita... todo en silencio... demasiado raro todo... Asumi mira el detector y lo ve desconectado o.o:**

Ah... ya encuentro el fallo **:lo conecta y vibra: **mucho mejor n.n.

**(Entonces se oye el ruido de un escáner y Erena empieza a sudar... entonces una melodía llega... PIC, PIC, PIC... PIC, PIC, PIC... PIC... PIC... PIC... PIC, PIC... todos así O.O y la presentadora pensando...)**

.¿Todavía con las navidades encima?. **:pregunta desorientada mientras el público no entiende lo que dice: **mirad... **: saca un radio cassette y lo conecta al detector de mentiras: **escuchad... **_;;música de fondo;; ... Santa Claus, Santa Claus... Gordo... Desgra... ciaó... Me as... traído... los juguetes... del año pasao... ;;se acaba la música;; _**tiene en mente aún las navidades u.u pobrecita** : se acerca a Erena que la mira sorprendida y se sienta en su sitio:**

Creo que el programa se ha acabado Asumi **:dice Atem con su voz sexy y a Erena se le cae la baba:**

**(Desde la grada Kari intenta tirarse encima de Atem pero la seguridad la detiene pero se escucha decir: ATEM TIO BUENO, TE AMO!.)**

O sí, es verdad **: se reincorpora y todas las luces se apagan menos la que ilumina a ella: **bien, queridos espectadores, el programa ha tardado en realizarse por culpa de fallos técnicos, así que espero que no guardéis rencor a la cadena por favor. Espero veros de nuevo muy pronto televisando con nuestro queridísimo programa y todo lo que conlleva en ella, al terminar el los créditos y tomas falsas contestaremos a las preguntas, con mis más cordiales saludos, me despido **:esto parece más el final del telediario ¬¬UU: **Apaga la cámara Kimi ù.u.

**(Kimi apaga a la cámara y entran los créditos)**

_**Continuará...**_

_Bueno, muchas gracias por su colaboración y ayuda para que este fics pudiese seguir adelante T.T no sabe la alegría que me dio que gente se molestara en leer este fics n.n sois las mejores, espero que en otro loco fics de los míos nos veamos, y ahora inserte contestaciones de reviews y a las respuestas de las preguntas que nos hicieron, todos los personajes contestarán, así que comencemos._

_**Kaori Asamiya: **Hola n.n espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tanto o más que el anterior, y además creo que me querrás matar por bueno... tu ya lo sabes xD. Oye!. Que en verdad que te quiero mucho n.n y tu lo sabes :P. Se que estás orgullosa de mi, mi primer fics de Yugioh n.n espero que te guste, que no me mates, que te lo leas hasta el final, que seas niña buena, que te dejen más tiempo en el ordena, que me quieras más, que me regales muchas cosas por mi cumpleaños, que seas muy feliz con tu vida, que tu padre sea más pasible, que no sea don aburrimiento, que te vengas aquí algún día de visita... creo que eso es todo n.nUU nos vemos por el msn muchos besos!._

_**Sakuaby: **En verdad de Castigos son tres, pero ya ha cumplido dos u.u así que en el capítulo tres se acaban las torturas a Inuyasha T.T es una penita muy grande ;-;. Lo de hacer sufrir a Kaiba... a lo mejor en el capítulo siguiente jejeje es que en este ya había mucho morbo y me ha quedado demasiado largo para ser solo un capítulo, tu ya me entiendes, además que esta gente cobra un huevo ¬¬ aunque con los anuncios me gano una pelillas el plató y los personajes de Yugioh cuestan dinero ù.u los personajes invitados no cobrar lo hacen por que quiere, pero como Inu no sabía lo que le esperaba **:risa maniática: **espero que te haya gustado el programa y que nos veas en nuestra próxima emisión._

_**Karina – chan: **... o.o te lo juro estoy muda, tu fics es más risa que de comentario chiquilla...ha sido el más divertido que has visto en tu vida o.O?. No me jodas... tendrías que leerte "Quien es quien" de Harry Potter es buenísimo XD. Claro que lo continuaré pero tu tienes que darme tiempo, por que estoy demasiado cargada con 4 fics que tengo que actualizar u.u así que mejor no me presiones que tu sabes que cuando me pongo, me pongo n.n y a veces hago milagros con las cosas, cuanto peor esté mejor lo hago XD es que no se pero soy así -.- rara por toda mi vida y muy orgullosa que estoy de estar loca n.n. Saludos a Kaisy, seguro que tu también te has reído ¬¬... pero Kari te supera muchísimo más XD. Bueno quilla, que nos vemos en las siguientes actualizaciones de casi todos mis fics, recuerda que te quiero mucho ;)._

_**Kagome – N: **Hola mi Nee – chan quería n.n. Si!. Quien me diría a mi que acabaría siendo la presentadora de un programa de televisión de Yugioh... creo que nadie XD si ya lo se, una hermosa tapadera para el narcotráfico ilegal xD. He conseguido que leas un fics de Yugioh y que dejes tu primer review en uno que no sea de esa serie :D si es que soy la ostia n.n. Bueno... creo que SÍ que has hecho una pregunta aunque creo que indirectamente a Inuyasha, así que esa la pasaremos para el final del todo... y no me vengas con que le quieres que preferirías un Strepp – tees de Sesshomaru que te conozco muy bien ¬¬. XD si es que las preguntas tenían arte, solo tienes que tener la mente un poco verde y te imaginas de todo, si te lo imaginas tirandose a alguien, por que no masturbándose?. Como dice Atem es lo más normal del mundo XD. Los colores los he ido eligiendo por cada personajes, características, color de cabello, carta favorita, etc... xD sino sabes de que va la serie, solo lo lees por que lo he escrito yo entonces :P. Y Naruku a lo mejor algún día muy lejano a lo mejor se llega a pasar el Zelda sin matar al pobre chiquillo mientras combate u.u. Si!. Aunque la escena estuvo bien, perdí media hora de mi dinero con el escenario ù.u y como tardaron pagué más de la cuenta ¬¬. No creo que Inuyasha mate a Naraku... por lo que más le conviene será mejor que se esconda, por que si partes a Naraku vuelve a la vida o.o MAS GAY QUE NUNCA! XD. Nos vemos por el msn, no me seas mala, dulces sueños... aunque ahora sea de día u.u. La princesa de ojos de cristal._

_**Pregunta:**_

_**¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a un programa de TV con Asumi de presentadora?.**_

_Inuyasha_

"_Lo primero de todo, es que eso no estaba en mis planes, lo que pasa es que me dijeron que me invitarían a todo el Ramen y las patatas que quisiera por un año, y no me pude resistir, yo no sabía que esta loca iba a ser la que presentara ni nada por el estilo, sino es que ni me asomo por el plató, aunque creo que las preguntas estuvieron bastante bien, descontando la mía claro, era muy buenas y pensadas para avergonzar a los personajes, aunque creo que me voy a cargar a la presentadora por lo que me hizo hacer hoy ¬¬ pero ya me safé por el momento y creo que ya he contestado a tu pregunta... así que me despido **:Asumi le susurra una cosa al oído: **¿Tengo que decirlo? **:ella asiente: **bueno... todo sea por el Ramen. Espero volver a verte muy pronto guapísima, un beso **: se va...:**"_

_**Saku – chan: **Sí, he leído ese fics, pero mi idea no salió de ahí, puede que el título sí, pero a idea no u.u. Este fics nació de la idea de mi Aneue y la mía, por que por el msn nos ponemos a torturar a los Yamis de Yugioh haciéndole ver programas infantiles, Heidi, Marco, los Telettubies... xD en fin un montó de idioteces para alterarles la estabilidad mental u.u. Un día me dijo que por que no hacía un fics para torturar a los personajes, que tengo la conversación guardada y todo por si necesitas pruebas, y me puse a escribir, y como yo soy la que presenta todo y me encanta n.n además mi personal, no son tíos de Yugioh como en Harry Potter, en este fics lo dirijo yo, no los personajes. Espero que me haya explicado bien, y que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n nos vemos en la próxima intervención._

_**Shinigami – Duo – Ryuchi: **XD eso es por que no has leído unos cuantos fics de Inuyasha donde le ponen de Hippie xD es para descojonarse te lo digo yo que se de que hablo, pero aquí no homosexual, no, Marción n.n vocabulario español coño ¬¬. Lo de Joey pronto sabremos de su vida más personal y sobre su otras cosas... Dios! Kaiba puede ser un rígido, pero es que para no tener sexo en la vida... eso ya es muy fuerte tía u.u... o.o joder... empiezo a hablar como las pijas... No!. T.T que dios no permita eso. Espero que el castigo te haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme otra review ;) nos vemos._

_**Jak: **Hola Nii – chan n.n espero que en este capítulo también te hayas reído de lo lindo, claro, que para eso los escribo, para que personas que aunque no conozca se meen con este fics que por cierto tiene más de Inuyasha y de paranoia que de Yugioh, pero bueno u.u que remedio la vida es así, no se puede hacer otra cosa que no sea recibir... te lo recuerdo, sentido no-erótico de la palabra XD. Si!. Las preguntas son la leche xD, la tonta de los sobres es una servidora, y el séptimo de caballería, menos dos creo que todos unos cobardes ¬¬, pero que alguno que otro esta muy bueno jeje n.n que pervertida soy Dios u.u. Espero volverte a ver por el msn, entra muy pronto Otouto, un fuerte abrazo para ti también ;) y recuerda... ídem... Latín XD._

_**Yokoh: **Hola n.n muchísimas gracias por dejarme el review, y las preguntas al final de que te conteste el review, ya hablaremos de eso n.n se que mi fics como dicen es para partirse de risa, pero yo también creo que tiene otro sentido, por ejemplo si le metemos a Mokuba y Naraku lo secuestra ya no es humor... es Aventura / parodia o.o, te has parado a pensarlo alguna vez?. Bueno mejor sigo que sino me lío y no acabamos nunca u.u. Yo creo que en verdad eres muy mona n.n y tu gatita muy linda, aunque un poco hija de la gran china u.u. Ahora reúno a todos los personajes menos Inuyasha y se pondrán a contestar a las preguntas que les has dejado, una lastima que no sea las primeras preguntas de la tarde... estarían divertidas n.n._

_**Preguntas:**_

_**¿Qué piensan hacer después de todos estos duelos?. ¿Seguirán o ya tienen planes para el futuro?.**_

_Yugi_

"_Bueno, yo creo que después de todos los duelos que he echado ayudado de mi Yami, seguiré estudiando hasta poder encontrar algún trabajo fijo, ayudar a mi abuelo en la tienda, y por supuesto si me retan a un duelo yo seguiría jugando, por que conociendo a Kaiba hasta que no me gane con creo que pare... espero haber contestado ya a tu pregunta"_

_Atem_

"_Yo pienso hacer una vida de humano cualquiera, pero seguiré ayudando a mi Hikari y a mis amigos cuando lo necesiten, por que siempre pasa algo para que tengamos que salvar al mundo, o nuestras propias vidas... no se y eso ya empieza a ser algo monótono para mí, vivir una vida normal como un chico de instituto con deberes y todos esos problemas sería más emocionante que vivir otra aventura... creo que ya he terminado."_

_Joey_

"_La verdad es que no se de que duelos hablas... he echado tantos he ganado y he perdido también en ellos... creo que seguiría estudiando e intentaría sacarme alguna carrera para poder ser independiente comprarme un piso, y vivir con mi hermana, no soy pedófilo si es lo que estas pensando ¬¬ solo que quiero tener a mi hermana cerca, creo que por fin Kaiba y yo nos parecemos en algo u.u."_

_Serenity_

"_Yo es que en verdad no juego al duelo de monstruos, y la única vez que jugué casi pierdo mi cuerpo y Honda perdió casi su cuerpo irremediablemente u.u, no se si jugaré de nuevo, pero no apostaré la vida de nadie, la mía menos y la de mis amigos... me lo tengo que pensar segur sea la situación xD. No mujer yo a ellos les quiero mucho ;) espero que te haya contestado a la pregunta."_

_Kaiba_

"_Yo creo que intentaré seguir ideando nuevos juegos y mejorando el Duelo de Monstruos, y si consigo vencer a ese Yugi y a su Yami, aunque en verdad creo que no existe, solo que esa bruja de Ishizu me hace ver cosas que no son ¬¬ en fin, yo seguiré con Kaiba Corp y cuidando de mi hermano u.u espero que haya contestado tu pregunta aunque para lo que me importa a mi eso..." _

_Mokuba_

"_A lo mejor mi hermano me enseña a ser un gran estratega en el Duelo de Monstruos y me convierto en campeón regional n.n seguro que Seto estaría muy orgulloso de mí, y aunque no llegue a ser tan bueno como él por lo menos lo intentaré, también continuaré con mis estudios, que con tanto viaje de un lado para otro, me catearan la evaluación ¬¬."_

_Anzu_

"_Mi vida sin el duelo de monstruos, será una vida sin aventuras con mis amigos, pero como siempre surge algo con lo que al final acaban siempre jugando pues habrá que espera que abra otra cosa amenazando al mundo, para que podamos jugar, además con un poco de suerte vamos a Europa n.n. Ya que hemos ido hasta Egipto un viajecito por París no nos haría nada mal."_

_Honda_

"_Seguiría yendo al instituto, aburriéndome, peleándome con Joey, metiendome con la gente, hablando con mis amigos... lo normal, lo único que cambiaría es que por una vez en mi vida, cosa que creo milagro, en vez de por ahí, con mi familia llamándome al móvil cada dos por tres para saber donde estoy ¬¬ como no aviso ni que salgo ni nada... pues sería cosa normal u.u."_

_Mai_

"_Cuando terminen los duelo viajaré a America donde he oído que también hay un campeonato de Duelo de Monstruos y creo que sería capaz de ganar el primer premio sin casi ningún esfuerzo, no creo que en Estados Unidos haya mucha gente que esté aficionada a este juego, y mucho menos que haya podido pasar de una regional u.u"_

_Ryo_

"_Yo seguiré con mis estudios y aguantando a mi Yami que el muy Hijo de la grandísima por las noches se pone a beber y me deja con una resaca todas las mañanas ¬¬, tengo que llamar a Asumi para que me lo tranquilice de nuevo... por cierto, Yokoh no?. Te gustaría que quedáramos un día para ir a una cafetería o algo... es que me pareces una chica muy simpática n.n."_

_Bakura/Tozokuoh_

"_Intentaré hacerme de nuevo con todos los objetos milenarios, que mi Hikari por fin no sea un problema para ¬¬ que deje de comer que un día mi cuerpo va a ser tan gordo que no me voy a poder ni mover, aunque ese tío come y no engorda ni un gramo ¬¬UU más quisieran algunos tener el metabolismo que este tiene, no es por ser yo, pero este tío no duerme más por que se lo impido sino... hasta mañana con los Lunnis no despierta el tío."_

_Marik_

"_Viviré un poco de la vida que me ha sido arrebatada durante todo el tiempo que he estado bajo tierra en Egipto, conoceré gente nuevo por el mundo ósea por Japón, que no se como hablo la lengua si he estado toda mi vida en Egipto u.u visitaré a mi hermana al museo alguna que otra vez, y cuando ya me haya cansado de tanta libertad volveré a ser el guardián de la tumba del Faraón... a ver cuando va que lo llevamos esperando tres mil años ¬¬."_

_Malik_

"_Mis planes... matar a Marik ¬¬ el muy gilipollas es idiota el muy imbecil, aunque como es mi cuerpo solo me lo puedo cargar psicológicamente, y la loca de Asumi me afectó tanto que he perdido mis dotes de tortura mental T.T. Repasemos, también matar al faraón, conseguir las cartas de los dioses, conquistar el mundo, cenar con mi Hikari y asesinarlo... creo que esas cosas solamente u.u."_

_**¿Cuál es la persona que más aman en este momento?.**_

_Yugi_

"_A parte de mi familia... no se... debería pensármelo mejor"._

_Atem_

"_La verdad es que no lo diré a quien amo es secreto, pero siento un cariño fraternal con mi Hikari"_

_Joey_

"_A mi hermana por supuesto"_

_Serenity_

"_A mi hermano... y a un chico muy guapo que conocí hace tiempo n.n"_

_Kaiba_

"_Yo no amo a NADIE solo me importa mi hermano"_

_Mokuba_

"_A mi hermano por que es la persona que más quiero, y una chica de mi clase que me tira los tejos..."_

_Anzu_

"_Pues... ejem... **:murmura: **Atem"_

_Honda_

"_Serenity"_

_Mai_

"_Joey es guapo u.u"_

_Ryo_

"_Nadie lamentablemente u.u"_

_Bakura/Tozokuoh_

"_A NADIE NUNCA, SOY UN VILLANO POR DIOS u.u"_

_Marik_

"_A mis hermanos, pero de pareja nadie por el momento"_

_Malik_

"_NUNCA EN MI VIDA HE AMADO A NADIE NI EMPEZARÉ AHORA ¬¬"_

_**¿Cuál es su gran sueño?**_

_Yugi_

"_Ya se ha cumplido y era tener amigos n.n"_

_Atem_

"_Poder tener un cuerpo humano propio u.u"_

_Joey_

"_Poder independizarme y vivir con mi hermana n.n"_

_Serenity_

"_Ayudar a mi hermano a pagar una casa para los dos n.n"_

_Kaiba_

"_Ser el mejor Duelista del mundo por vez definitiva u.u"_

_Mokuba_

"_Seguir el negocio familiar"_

_Anzu_

"_Ser bailarina n.n"_

_Honda_

"_Ir a la universidad"_

_  
Mai_

"_Ser modelo de lencería"_

_Ryo_

"_Librarme de mi Yami"_

_Bakura/Tozokuoh_

"_Librarme de mi Hikari ¬¬"_

_  
Marik_

"_Terminar por fin un puzzle que empecé a lo cinco años que me tiraron por que no era lo suficiente educativo para mi T.T"_

_  
Malik_

"_Ser el amo del mundo XD"_

_**¿A que le tienen miedo?**_

_Yugi_

"_A las arañas"_

_Atem_

"_A los escorpiones"_

_Joey_

"_A las masas de chicas salidas T.T"_

_Serenity_

"_A las abejas"_

_Kaiba_

"_A nada"_

_Mokuba_

"_A la oscuridad"_

_Anzu_

"_A las matemáticas"_

_Honda_

"_Al aceite de girasol"_

_  
Mai_

"_A la grasa"_

_Ryo_

"_A mi Yami T.T"_

_Bakura/Tozokuoh_

"_A la luz ¬¬"_

_  
Marik_

"_A las pirámides o.o"_

_  
Malik_

"_Al agua"_

_Bien y ahora lo de Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha_

**_:Shock O.O... parálisis... llega la ambulancia y se llevan a Inuyasha al hospital por un paro cardíaco u.u:_**

_Siento que no te pueda contestar u.u. Nos vemos n.n_

_**Sakura Moto: **Ya lo se, no eres la primera que me lo dice, una chica también me dijo lo mismo y le contesté el por que, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de repetirlo así que le doy a copiar u pegar y a la mierda u.u. Sí, he leído ese fics, pero mi idea no salió de ahí, puede que el título sí, pero a idea no u.u. Este fics nació de la idea de mi Aneue y la mía, por que por el msn nos ponemos a torturar a los Yamis de Yugioh haciéndole ver programas infantiles, Heidi, Marco, los Telettubies... xD en fin un montó de idioteces para alterarles la estabilidad mental u.u. Un día me dijo que por que no hacía un fics para torturar a los personajes, que tengo la conversación guardada y todo por si necesitas pruebas, y me puse a escribir, y como yo soy la que presenta todo y me encanta n.n además mi personal, no son tíos de Yugioh como en Harry Potter, en este fics lo dirijo yo, no los personajes. Espero que me haya explicado bien._

_**Princess of Darkness and Light: **Yo no prometo nada u.u todos los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenecen pero los he contratado, así que tienen que hacer lo que yo quiera sino quieren salir mal parados jejeje. A tu encanto de Ryo no le haré nada, pero a Bakura y a Malik ya eso es otra historia demasiado larga de contar XD me he llevado la mitad de la tarde con los reviews y más con las preguntas y aún así yo es que no termino u.u por eso espero que no me mates, me sigas leyendo y que nos podamos conocer n.n._

_**NETHED.: **Espero que me sigas leyendo, y que el FF te deje dejar reviews u.u._

_**Lunatt: **Si ya se yo que tu algo que sea anime te cuesta un siglo leerlo, ya sea Inuyasha, Yugioh, Ranma... da igual si al final vas a hacer lo mismo, no te enteras de la misa la mitad u.u. Si es que yo nunca te obligo, solo te exijo un mínimo de ayudita para que este fics llegue a ser algo. Si ya se que me quedó bien, aunque eso suene raro en mi XD y también se que lo mío no tiene nombre, bueno a lo mejor loca paranoica sirve, pero pasemos del tema mejor... que idea te he dado con los sobres ¬¬ no será algo verde que sino te capo, seré una pervertida pero con mi dignidad intacta. Si ya se que Elís tuvo que meter la gamba como siempre, aunque al final la escena estuvo muy bien, por lo menos el personal se rió un rato XD. Yo incluida, aunque sería mejor que desquitáramos la idea de Naraku en el programa especial...Si!. Mi niño de los ojos dorado no falta a ninguna sesión n.n le he pagado Ramen por un año y no me deja abandonada en lo que queda de programa ¬¬ ya se sabrá a su debido tiempo la respuesta, aunque todo el mundo lo debe de tener ya claro u.u. Si!. Yo muy fina n.n como en Andalucía a lo bestia XD yo de presentadora soy Satanás andante n.n con cuernos incluido, te compadeces de los que están en el plató... pos mas bien que no las pasamos todos nadie XD. Si u.u tenía que haber respondido, pero como es terco como el solo pues... como que mucho sentido del peligro no tiene, por que yo también creo que mejor contestar la pregunta a hacer el Strepp – tees aunque nos haya encantado n.n. Como de que te ríes de mi ¬¬ niña que te dejo una semana sin postre ni msn eh?. Que a las malas soy muy cabrona, aunque casi siempre lo soy. Si, dices que te leerías Sentimientos que nacen, pero al final escribes a los demás y luego al mío y este review es del dos de Febrero y no me lo has enviado hasta el 22 o.o po no ha pasado tiempo ni na. Si te saludaré a todos, es que Elís no está mucho por casa, como no tiene nada que hacer sale de juerga y los demás como siempre, es Koinu, pero su nombre es Koishi, mote Koi xD. Entonces de aquí a que tu saques 9 en mates... tendrás hijos o.o no jodas?. Voy a ser abuelita n.n jeje. Se suponía que te tenía que contestar largo y creo que me he quedado corta. Nos vemos por el msn. Muchos besos._

_**Marion: **Muchísimas gracias por el review n.n las preguntas mías exclusivamente, tengo una mente muy pervertida si te has dado cuenta u.u. Ya lo has descubierto XD. Espero que me dejes otra linda review n.n._

_**Akire Rosales: **Jejeje, este fics es original n.n me tenéis que ir dando dinero para que pueda seguir con este chiringuito que sino la pasta se acaba y mi fics también, por que ya veremos... Preferías a Sesshomaru?. Hija cualquiera quisiera a ese tío pero ahora no está disponible, tal vez en otro programa xD. No necesito preguntas verdes, con las que hay en mi cabeza sobran para tres fics n.n. Yo de personalidades se te lo juro T.T tengo 5, que son los que me ayudan por eso Asumi y Cía. XD. Espero que te haya gustado el fics. _

_**Shouko – Black: **Es que tenemos una cosas de bombero, las dos, Inuyasha nos iba a matar a ti y a mi, menos mal que he cambiado de planes y si lo pongo así nadie me mata, o mejor dicho, nadie nos mata xD. Pues con las preguntitas de ser virgen... Inuyasha seguro que no lo es, Koi es una muestra presente, Koi está muy enterado pero solo con 4 años por mucho que crezca... y tu... bueno ahí ya entra la duda y ha pasado algo o no XD. Chati nos vemos que se me va la olla como ves :P._

_**Yami leria: **Jajajajajajajaja lo del cuarto oscuro sino estuviera cogido lo haría pero está muy visto :P seguro que te gusta este capítulo, no creo que sea con mucha tortura, pero el pobre de Inuyasha tiene que pasar hasta mañana con Naraku T.T me compadezco del pobre animalito u.u. Espero que me dejes una linda review n.n._

_**TOMAS FALSAS**_

_Se ve a Joey en medio de la carretera... aparece Kaiba con su coche a toda velocidad que se dirige hacia Joey que mira su cartel y lee: "Atropéllame". Mira al coche que casi le va a dar y salta para la cuneta para que no lo coja._

_- AL PRÓXIMO QUE ME CAMBIE EL CARTEL LO CASTRO Ò.O **:la producción de da la vuelta y apagan la cámara:**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Se ve a Inuyasha leyendo Harry Potter. Inuyasha con unas gafas de lecturas puestas mientras lee una parte por la cual esta sonrojado. Todos con cara de que lee este tío. Asumi se acerca levanta el libro y cae una revista X a sus pies mientras Inuyasha se queda con la boca abierta y se intenta marchar._

_- Cuando quieras estar caliente amorcito, cómprate el Play Boy ¬¬ **:la producción se ríe y Inuyasha coge la revista y sale corriendo:**_

_**FIN DE TOMAS**_

_Bueno hasta aquí el programa de hoy u.u se que algunos no querréis que se acabe, pero la vida es así. Pero espero que en el próximo programa así que os voy a poner un par de sugerencias para el programa siguiente. Vosotros elegid cual queréis ok?. _

_- Meter a algún personaje de Harry Potter._

_- Debatir sobre otras series._

_- Hacer una excursión en algún programa_

_Espero que os hayáis divertido n.n nos vemos en el próximo programa._

_**Productora: ASUMI – CHAN**_

_**Producción: ASUMI –CHAN y Elís**_

_**Coproducción: Naruku y Kimi**_

_**Guión: ASUMI – CHAN**_

_**Cámara: Kimi**_

_**Actores: Personajes de Yugioh**_

_**Personajes invitados: Inuyasha, Erena, Kari, Anto, Carlos y Cecy**_

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


	3. Debates y Crónicas Animadas

Ya veremos mis queridas televidentes que seguís nuestro programas entusiasmadas para poder saber que ocurrirá aquí, pues no se si lo sabréis, pero en dos capítulos hemos superados los 30 mensajes y votantes xD esto va muy bien, a lo mejor algún día cercano supero los 100 o eso creo que sería ya mucho pedir, por que el programa se que es bueno, pero no tanto como para conseguir tanta modalidad para seguir aquí, necesito dinero para pagar el plató T.T casi no me queda ;-;-   
Empecé a contestar mensajes hace exactamente tres horas, y las preguntas me costaron por que la mayoría de los actores no se encontraban en el plató y tuve que traerlos a rastras ù.u aunque quedé satisfecha cuando lo terminé, por que aunque no sea un programa excesivamente largo, las contestaciones si que lo son, por que puedes matarte leyéndolo entero. Bueno yo me tengo que ir despidiendo que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo en estos casi dos meses y la producción me está metiendo prisa en que acabe este discurso para que podamos seguir emitiendo, por cierto, espero que os guste el personaje de Harry Potter, que por mayoría es el que iba a entrar n.n. De nuevo me toca agradecer a nuestras queridísimas televidentes que siempre nos apoyan con sus mensajes y apoyos para que el programa continué n.n GRACIAS.   
Debates y Crónicas Animadas 

(Se ve a un chico de cabellos rubio platino mirando a la cámara con curiosidad mientras una chica grita histérica, el muchacho sale corriendo y un montón de jóvenes salidas salen detrás de él, la presentadora empieza a gritar a cámara)

_- ¿Así está mejor? **:Kimi acaba de poner el audio que no estaba encendido ¬¬:**_

_- Sí ¬¬ la próxima vez compruebas eso antes de encender la cámara idiota **:se mete entre bastidores: **_

_- Como si Miss Asumi fuera perfecta ¬¬ **:sarcasmo perfectamente claro: **_

_- Cuando te despida veremos quien se burla..._

(Aparece el primer plano de un plato tipo "Salsa rosa" con Kaiba, May, Marik y una joven la cual nadie la conoce que mira distraídamente a donde se encuentra Atem, al parecer no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando a su alrededor ya que el rubito pasa por delante suya con todas sus "fans" persiguiéndolo y ni se inmuta. Aparece nuestra presentadora con un traje estilo Bar Coyote con un sombrero de Vaquero. El público se queda así o.o?)

_- Queridísimas televidentes, para mi es un placer presentaros el plató de el Debate de nuestro programa **:sonríe y se sienta en el centro de la mesa: **hoy es un día muy especial ya que como es nuestro tercer programa en directo las 24 horas del día, quería decirle que si nos es posible y con vuestros queridos votos, podremos hacer una sección tipo Gran Hermano con los personajes viviendo en una casa y en directo, y por otro lugar si me llega el presupuesto una serie corta parecida a los Serranos o Rebelde way como queráis** :mira a su derecha y está la chica que no aparta la mirada de Atem: **Esta es mi amiga Tsubame, invitada especial de hoy, recuerden que en el anterior fue Erena **:le pasa el micro a la chica: **habla, no te cortes._

_- Muchas gracias Asu n.n mi nombre es Tsubame y para mi es un honor estar en este programa, le pedí a Asumi que me metiera de contrabando en el programa, pero soy la invitada especial que ilu n.n, antes de terminar quisiera decirle una cosa a uno de los que están entre bastidores **:mira a Atem y se sonroja, entonces grita a todo pulmón: **¡¡Atem te adoro, eres el más guapo de toda la serie!._

(Atem sonríe un poco, haciendo que unas pocas de sus fans caigan desmayadas y otras pocas se les caiga la baba, saluda a la chica quien tiene el micro que... se desmaya ¬¬UUU. La presentadora le quita el micro y le echa agua fría... no se despierta)

_- Demasiado fuerte para la pobre **:mira al rubito asfixiado y cansado de correr mientras las "fans" han sido paradas por la seguridad del programa: **ah... entre las 3 cosas que puse casi por unanimidad fue escogido un personaje de Harry Potter, y aquí tenemos a Draco Malfoy casi intacto **:se acerca al rubio y lo sienta al lado de Kaiba: **bien ahora sino te importa... ¿podrías hablarnos un poco de ti cielo?._

_- Lo primero ¬¬ no me llames cielo, y segundo, contaré mi vida si yo quiero contarla no por que me obligues ù.u **:se fija en la mirada de muerte de la presentadora y se acojona: **eh... como ya ha dicho esa chica me llamo Draco Malfoy, de la gran familia sangre limpia Malfoy. Estudio en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra, voy a la casa Slytherin soy un As en pociones, y mis enemigos fatales son ¬¬ Cara Rajada Potter, Comadreja Weasley y Sangre sucia Granger **:recibe un capón de parte de la presentadora: **¿y eso a que viene ¬¬?._

_- En este programa no se insulta, repasa el contrato ¬¬ y yo te llamo como me da la gana para eso te he contratado **:le enseña el contrato y se pone unas gafas de lectura: **"Según el articulo 4 de la normativa de la cadena, ningún invitado puede insultar a alguna persona mientras esté en directo, si incumple esta norma, quedará censado de cobrar su dinero y se le abstendrá en salir en otro programa en 1 año" ** :se quita las gafas y mira a Draco: **¿quedó claro ¬¬?._

(Mira y repasa el contrato y asiente)

Muy bien, en este programa debatiremos sobre los personajes de Harry Potter y sobre la serie de animación antigua Ranma, todos nuestro personajes hablaran sobre lo que opinan empezando por nuestro querido "soy el hielo" Seto Kaiba **:le pasa el micro: **y luego como no n.n las preguntas como siempre.

**(Kaiba con su pose soy perfecto lanza una mirada de hielo a Draco el cual responde con sus ojos grises... no se sabe quien ganará. ¿En verde será mas fuerte que el azul?. Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo u.u)**

Bien, creo que de Harry Potter, no me he leído ningún libro ni he visto ninguna película, y además creo que este chico que es de ahí ¬¬ es un cobarde, y si el Cara Rajada es Harry Potter lo entiendo a la perfección, es como Yugi y su grupo feliz ù.u me dan arcadas de verlos, y si es así comprendo que los odies, es mutuo **:cierra los ojos: **En cuanto a Ranma... el chico que se transforma en chica en agua el cerdo y todo ese lío, tiene más año que el andar pa adelante, así que no me liaré. Era como una serie de vicio y ocio, por que lo único que hacía era mirarla por aburrimiento, y por que mi hermano tiene la serie completa y me daba la vara con ella, así que me la acabé tragando **:mira al suelo y ve a un gato: **Misifú o.o?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No te estaba cuidando Mokuba? **:el gato se sube a su regazo t se acuesta: **o.O no te entiendo la verdad.

**(Todos miran o.o como Kaiba acaricia tranquilo al gato y Joey que está entre el público se pone a murmurar incoherencia como: "Estúpido Kaiba de las narices, yo era quien tendría que estar ahí... ¿qué hace ese gato ahí?. ¿Se cometerá homicidio implícito si quemo al gato y pongo uno de peluche?")**

_- Eh... Kaiba... ahora viene la pregunta. ¿Recuerdas la norma no? **:le sale una gotita en la cabeza: **_

_- ¿Eh?. A si... la estúpida pregunta ¬¬ **:acaricia al gato:** _

_- Bien Kaiba, según fuentes oficiales, y Marik me lo ha soplado **:el chico pone cara de inocente y sorprendido: **¿Eres bisexual?._

(Público atento, y Kaiba medio dormido)

_- Según un estudio, todos somos bisexuales **:bosteza: **¿contesta eso a tu pregunta?._

_- No._

_- Me lo temía... **:acaricia al gato: **si digo sí es normal ¿no?._

_- ¿En este programa o.o? pues sí es normal, cualquier cosa que sea hipotéticamente inaceptable es una realidad aquí._

_- Vale, entonces sí **:agarra al gato:**_

_**(Público confuso, Atem riéndose, Joey con un ataque de celos por el gato, Yugi jugando con una niña pequeña, Serenity limándose las uñas... presentadora casi loca /N.A: mentira ya lo estoy/)**_

_- Bien... ahora pasamos a mi lindo niñito del alma y de mi corazón Marik n.n, háblanos un poco de Harry Potter por favor **:le entrega el micro:**_

_- Bueno... yo como Kaiba tampoco me he leído mucho ni visto casi nada de ese libro, pero creo que está bastante bien, según cuentan es una historia original y eso, y aunque el peliteñido rubio esté dando mala pinta a ese libro, creo que debe estar bien n.n **:Misifú se sube encima de Marik que se queda así o.o: **¡¡¡Ah!. Fuera **:sale corriendo con el gato encima: **¡¡quitádmelo!._

(Marik empieza a corred por todo el plató, Malik descojonado de risa, en medio del público hay o.o ¿una fogata?. ¬¬ Donde se meterán los de seguridad cuando se les necesita... Seto intenta recuperar su gato, Atem lo mira y se ríe. Marik se cae en plancha y se desmaya haciendo que el gato vuele por los aires y... caiga en la fogata u.u. Kaiba pone cara de O.O y muy pronto ;-; ¡¡Está llorando! "fans" se desmayan, otras se emocionan, unas pocas sacan fotos y un rubio se ríe por haber conseguido matar a ese gato que miraba muy atentamente las piernas de May mientras estaba en las de Kaiba ¬¬ que hijo de la grandísima era el gato... ahora que se vaya al infierno ù.u /N.A: ¿Con Kykio o.O/)

_- ¡¡¡Misifú! T.T mi gatito, mi pobre gatito, que no le había echo mal a nadie **:se acerca a las cenizas del animalito: **¿por qué a ti? Si eras tan joven e inocente... ¡¡¡no! **:grito desesperado: **te llevaré siempre conmigo ;.; **:recoge las cenizas y las guarda: **Necesito estar a solas... ** :sale del plató: **_

(Fans shockeadas, público shockeado, actores en la misma situación y presentadora confusa... Marik se levanta forzosamente y se sienta en la silla)

_- ¬¬ Todo por un insignificante gato de mierda, si fuera un animal corriente lo aceptaría u.u ¿pero un mísero gato, vaya porquería... **:recibe un capón de Tsubame que se acaba de levantar: **_

Que no se insulta rubito ù.u.

Como si fueras tu mi madre, o la presentadora estúpida **:dice desafiante:**

Jejejeje he estado esperando esas palabras toda mi vida... **:saca una barra grande de metal: **de esta te acuerdas... **:empieza a darle hasta dejarle inconsciente: **podría ser un nuevo deporte, aporrear a Malfoy n.n.

Tsubame o.o a veces da miedo... **:se sienta mirando al público mientras llegan los bomberos:** bueno, espérense un tiempo para que controlen el fuego y podamos seguir con el programa como dios manda... **:mira a Kimi:** por favor introduce anuncios...

**Inserta publicidad**

Aparece nuestro queridísimo Draco Malfoy mirándose al espejo mientras por detrás aparece un enorme cochazo de color plateado. El muchacho sonríe y intenta subir pero la ventanilla se abre y aparece o.o ¿Jonouchi?. Bueno, sonríe y se va dejando al rubio platino tirado cuando aparece un coche viejo oxidado que pone.

No utilices agua oxigenada para mejorar tu cabello, el natural es mucho mejor, Champús Herbal Esens, utilízalos y llegaras lejos, no... **:mirada a Draco:** como ese. 

Publicidad femenina 

Está Serenity limándose las uñas mientras detrás suya aparece Naraku con unas tijeras y cara de maníaco. Se acerca a la chica y le empieza a cortar el pelo dejándolo con muchos trasquilones y muy corto. El 'hombre' sonríe y le da la vuelta a la silla para que la chica se mire al espejo... cuando se ve se queda con la boca abierta y grita.

Peluquería de Naraku, hacemos descuento para todas aquellas personas que vengan voluntariamente, le aseguramos que le dejaremos con la boca abierta y gritará de la impresión, sino queda a gusto con nuestro servicio no devolvemos el dinero. 

Educación Sexual 

Aparece Inuyasha corriendo y se para con algo en la mano, tiene un paquete de Durex is Ion y se esconde detrás de un póster y pasa corriendo Naraku para intentar buscarlo, pero pasa de largo e Inuyasha suspira y se va para otro lugar.

¡Tenlos a mano siempre, ve protegido xD!

Se acaba la publicidad 

(El plató está oscuro, hasta que aparece una luz en el fondo y salen Seto Kaiba y Draco Malfoy vestido de o.o ¿Los hombres de negro?. Draco se quita las gafas y mira al público que se emociona y baja por las escaleras hasta sentarse en el asiento y luego Kaiba hace lo mismo, pero esta vez hace que la mayoría de las chicas se desmayen. Aparece nuestra presentadora vestida con unas botas negras de cuero, un pantalón vaquero, y una camiseta de mangas cortas donde pone 'War'.)

Hola queridísimos televidentes, se preguntarán que hago así vestidas, pues hoy tendremos una lucha de barro femenina, un debate y un personaje que trajimos el programa anterior, pero vuelve, y como dice, nunca se irá **:mira a las fans de Inu:** nuestro querido Inuyasha no ha sufrido heridas graves, está siendo atendido por nuestros especialistas.

En la enfermería 

(Está Malik con una aguja talla XXL mientras Inuyasha está medio atontado por la anestesia y el Yami ríe malignamente)

_- No te preocupes, solo dolerá un poquito **: sonríe y se coloca al lado del muslo de Inuyasha:** no te va a doler... mucho..._

_- ¿Qué vas ha...? **:no acaba la pregunta y grita: **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!._

De vuelta al plató donde de ha oído el grito 

_- Como veréis está en perfectas condiciones y grita de la euforia n.n bien, nuestro invitado es el próximo Boris de España, un fuerte aplauso para la Mariquita que pronto evolucionara a Marción... ¡nuestro queridísimo Gay maniático Naraku**: las luces se apagan y una luz se enciende mientras sale Naraku corriendo como las animadoras: **_

_- Hola chicas, aquí estoy **: sonríe, y las chicas se echan para detrás, mira a los que están sentados:** pero que bombones... queréis jugar conmigo **:pucherito diabólico:** _

(Seto y Draco se miran entre si como pensando "¿Por que yo que soy perfecto tengo que aguantar esto?". Miran a Asumi que sonríe dulcemente y encuentran la respuesta "por su culpa" ¬¬)

_- No gracias, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo **:se pone de pie y mira al público:** muy buenas noches, ya sabréis que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, seré el presentador del programa por que Asumi va a televisar un combate de lucha libre que empezará en 10 min. Tengo una orden para que ninguna chica que me quiera asesinar **:mira a Tsubame ¬¬:** esté a menos de 10 metros de mi, así que bueno, mi compañero hoy es Seto Kaiba y el seudónimo de Boris Izaguirez._

(Asumi mira al público donde están una Sara que se le está cayendo la baba mirando a Draco con una cámara digital en las manos y una o.o ¿pelota? En la otra mano. La seguridad de hoy en día en mi programa cada día va a mejor -.-)

_- Bien, yo ya he superado el trauma de mi gatito **:baja la vista:** ya e encontrado solución para eso **: aparece un gato robot:** mira, es Misifú II n.n ¿a que es una monada?._

(Público con una gotita en la cabeza y la presentadora susurrando algo a los de producción)

_- Llama a un psiquiatra, ya se nos volvió loco uno..._

_- De acuerdo. _

_- Ejem **: carraspea el rubio:** bien, este que tengo a mi vera **: señala a Naraku:** no se que tiene planteado, creo que desnudarse, espero que no sea así, quedaría trashumado para toda la vida -.- _

_- Bueno, yo lo que quiero es que me entreguen a mi niño Malik antes de 10 minutos, sino juro que me desnudaré delante de todo el mundo y de nuestros televidente claro **: guiña un ojo y todos se estremecen:**_

_- Era el trato... **: musita Asumi:** bueno, ya te traemos a tu niño, no hace falta que amenaces **:aparece detrás suya Malik atado, medio llorando y con un calcetín en la boca para que no grite:** todo tuyo, pero costó cogerle que conste u.u tendrás que pagar para tenerlo._

(Malik escupe el calcetín)

_- Marik ayúdame por favor T.T_

_- ¿Y perderme verte sufrir después de que te rieras de mi? ¬¬ ni muerto._

_- Eso tiene solución... **:murmura:**_

**(Volviendo con la presentadora)**

_- Creo que unos 250 euros no estaría mal, así podríamos seguir con el programa otro mes más u.u._

_- Vale **: saca una billetera donde tiene más de doce Bin Ladem´s o.o ya se sabe donde se escondió ese moro... ¡Naraku lo secuestró:** ¿Tienes cambio de 500?._

_- O.O No... bueno, te hago una oferta, 500 por un día y medio, así lo tendrás mas tiempo **: sonríe: **_

_- Está bien **:le da el dinero y se acerca a Malik:** ¿me echaste de menos mi niño?._

_- ¡NO! déjame en paz T.T ¡te odio!_

_- ¡Yo también te quiero! **:lo abraza:** sabía que lo nuestro era mutuo **: lo carga en brazos y se va con él:**_

(Público alucinado y nuestra presentadora emocionada)

_- ¡Chicas! La pelea sobre barro está a punto de empezar **: grita dando saltitos y detrás suya aparece un campo de barro mojado:** bueno, están nuestras dos grandes chicas Erena y Karina, se pelearan por pasar una noche a SOLAS con nuestro queridísimo Metro Sexual Atem n.n._

**(Euforia del público que se pone a gritar el nombre las chicas mientras van saliendo de detrás del plató vestidas cada una con un bañador, de color rojo y azul sucesivamente)**

_- A mi derecha, mi gran amiga Karina, que dice que ella vencerá y se quedará con Atem ya que es suyo **: se acerca a la chica:** ¿Algunos comentarios antes de la batalla?. _

_- Si, mi mejor enemiga se va a llevar la paliza de su vida, yo me quedaré con Atem ¡Es mío, mi tesoro! **: pose de Gollum que asusta o.o :**_

_- Eh... lo que tu digas Karina lo que tu digas n.nUU **: se marcha muy despacio para detrás y se acerca a Erena que parece estar hirviendo de la emoción:** o.O y tu... **: con algo de miedo y traga saliva:** ¿tienes algo que decir?._

(Erena se voltea y mira a la presentadora con una linda sonrisa en los labios que parece un angelito, cosa que asusta terriblemente incluso algunas personas del público al verla se han acojonado)

Pues verás Asumi : voz tranquila: voy a ganar a esa friki del tres al cuarto por que... : le quita el micrófono y cambia drásticamente de mirada: ¡ATEM ES MÍO Y SOLO MÍO POR TODA LA ESTERNIDAD, YO LO VI PRIMERO, A VER SI TE ENTERAS KARINA! : le devuelve el micro y la presentadora medio sorda:

Muy esclarecedor chicas n.nUU ahora : se sienta lejos del lugar del combate con una campanita: si os salís de la pista o cualquier cosa fuera, quien se salga perderá automáticamente, así que tened cuidado, la primera que caiga inconsciente o fuera pierde ¿entendido: ambas asienten y se ponen en sus lugares de salida: ¡YA! :suena el timbre:

Radio de la narración del combate 

El combate es emocionantísimo o.o Erena tira a Kari al suelo llenándola de barro... ¡eso tiene que doler señoras y señores!. Ahora Kari la coge por la pierna y la tira al suelo, se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, esperemos que no sea grave, en las gradas están haciendo apuestas, al parecer Malfoy ha montado un puesto de apuestas ¬¬ este chico al parecer no pierde el tiempo : vuelve a la pelea: O.O ¡CUIDADO ERENA QUE TE VAN A...: caída monumental: ó.o en serio, eso ha tenido que doler... Ahora se levanta Erena y le pega un puñetazo en la nariz a Karina o.o ¿se la ha partido?. Parece algo aturdida pero se recompone.

3 a 2 para Erena, ¿quién da más: Draco nueve las manos como loco: 3 a 3, están muy igualadas.

Eh ¬¬ no echéis mucha cuenta por favor u.u. Bien se sigue con el combate. Erena por la derecha, cuidado Kari que te va : plancha: eso mismo u.u. Que no se acabe tan rápido sería una penita T.T. Karina se recupera y empuja a su adversaria fuera del Rin esto puede acabar muy rápidamente o.o. Se ponen a hacer una especie de lucha de Sumos con las manos y ahora caen al suelo al mismo tiempo, necesitamos agua fría o.O ¿he dicho que?.

(Aparece Kimi con una manguera de los bomberos y empieza a echar agua a presión)

¡Cuidado ahí!

Eso se dice antes medio coño ¬¬ bueno, al parecer ambas han caído inconscientes o.o... No se están recuperando es increíble la fuerza de voluntad de estas chicas. DIOSES O.O ¡COMO HAN PUESTO A ATEM! : Atem se ve con la camiseta empapada donde se le marcan los músculos el cabello mojado y cayéndole graciosamente en la cara dándole un toque infantil: Creo que... : mira a Erena y Karina que se desmayan ante visión TAN monumental de un DIOS en todas las palabras enfrente de ellas u.u : Esto es claramente un empate, así que ambas pasaran una noche a SOLAS con este chico que está para mojar pan :D. Se nos acabó el combate que pena u.u.

Fin de la comunicación por radio

(Aparece Draco sentado mirándose las manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y al darse cuenta de que están en directo mira a la cámara y sonríe)

Bueno, no tengo ni idea de que se hace aquí ya que tengo muy poca experiencia en cosas muggles pero se intentará : lee el guión: hoy debatiremos sobre como está cambiando la educación y sobre la SEXUALIDAD o.O en los jóvenes de hoy en día : mira a la presentadora: ¬¬UU dios mío... ¿dónde me he metido yo?.

Pues en un lugar donde nadie deberíamos estar : asiente Kaiba con los brazos cruzados: pero para eso firmaste el contrato, así que di a las personas que tenemos hoy y termina rápido, que tenemos que terminar temprano que tengo dos conferencias, un combate, tres anuncios y llegar a mi casa en la que hacer otro juego alternativo con el que poder ganar a Atem ¬¬ : cara del público o.o y exclamación general 'Ahm':

La presentadora tiene razón ¬¬ tienes un trauma :mira a las personas: Pues tenemos a 'abeja maya loca' Anzu, un tal Yugi ó.o y a Honda... ¿eso no es una marca de moto:caída del público estilo anime:

Si, si, bueno vamos, debatimos ¿o no:dice Anzu con su voz de 'súper amigos juntos hasta el final' :

Bien vamos... ¿qué piensas Yugi sobre las cosas que hemos dicho antes?

Yo creo que la educación va de mal en peor, mayormente por las asignaturas y profesores que las dan, yo estoy en el instituto, pero paso más tiempo viajando con mis amigos que asistiendo a clase, así que fíjate, mas de tres o cuatro veces algún asistente me habría tenido que venir a hablar con mi abuelo, ni siquiera se preocupan la verdad u.u : se estira un poco: y sobre la sexualidad, creo que cada vez la gente pierde la virginidad más joven, un beso y ya están en la cama, y al otro día si te he visto no me acuerdo, es una de las cosas malas de nuestra generación. No nos paramos a conocernos, es extraño la verdad u.u : mira a una chica de unos 14 años con una mini falda hablando al lado de Kimi mientras sonríe y saluda a Yugi: y... yo creo que ya he terminado, si me disculpáis una amiga mía me llama n.n : unas cuantas fans enceladas de la chica que está al lado de Kimi /N.A: Si queréis más información se llama Kira/:

(Draco con una gota en la cabeza, Anzu sonriendo como una estúpida Honda mirando con curiosidad al gato de Kaiba, y este mirando peligrosamente a Honda por mirar su gato)

Pero a que personas contrata esta Asumi... : mano en la cabeza y mirada asesina de la presentadora ¬¬ : bueno, ahora tu 'abeja maya loca' Anzu, ¿qué opinas sobre la educación y la sexualidad de hoy en día: mira a la chica que su sonrisa de Barby no se le quita:

Yo creo que la educación va cada vez a mejor n.n es una de las enseñanzas necesarias, bueno, en realidad la educación es necesaria : risa tonta: por eso nunca me ponen falta al asistir a clase, puedo seguir con mis esperanzas de mis amigos y con mi vida felizmente n.n : presentadora hace signos de vomitar: apruebo todas y no estudio por que no hago exámenes, yo creo que la educación va muy bien n.n : juega con sus dedos: y según la sexualidad, muchas personas al crecer descubren que son homosexuales, o quieren convertirse en mujeres u hombres, a los cuales no referimos como transexuales, pero yo veo eso bien, como una forma de expresión, si eres mujer y te gustan las mujeres, tienes tus gustos, no tienen por fuerza gustarte los hombres, de igual forma con los hombres, no sabes cual es tu sexo realmente, como dijo Kaiba antes, todos somos bisexuales de una forma u otra : se encoge de hombros: cada cual tiene su gusto, eso es lo que opino yo n.n :público con cara O.O y con la boca abierta OoO:

O.O bien... ya solo nos falta Honda y terminamos con esta especie de tormento que vivimos aquí ù.u : mira al muchacho: ¿Qué opinas tus referente a estos temas?.

Sinceramente, la educación es una mierda, se aprende muchísimo más en la calle que yendo a un sitio donde te mandan estudiar, tareas, exámenes, como muy bien ha dicho Yugi ni se molestan en saber donde estamos o avisar a nuestras familias, no tenemos muchas vacaciones, pero nos tiramos to el puto día fuera de el colegio, así que fíjate como irá la educación de hoy en día ù.u : abre los ojos: Y lo de la sexualidad, con los nuevos inventos, la píldora, el preservativo y todo eso, ya todos lo hacen sin preocuparse, y si dejan a una chica embarazada ¬¬ hala ellos no tienen la culpa, es de ella por no utilizar precauciones, y yo siendo hombre pienso '¡So gilipollas, tu es que tampoco tomabas precauciones o que!' esa sincera opinión por parte de mi, cada vez los jóvenes somos más irresponsables y más liberales, no nos importa nada, y lo digo en general, solo meterla y si te he visto no me acuerdo ù.u lo se por que tengo amigos así y los odio : cierra los ojos y suspira: eso es todo.

Bueno, después de estas opiniones por parte de todos los invitados de hoy, solo me queda decirles que hemos terminado por hoy que... : mira el guión: no maten a la presentadora que le ha faltado tiempo y dinero y que está tiene esos problemas solucionados y que no se preocupen que hará los programas en menos tiempo : levanta una ceja: ¿y que le encontraré novia a Draco o.O: la mira ¬¬ : enseguida vamos...

(Aparece la presentadora sonriendo nerviosamente)

Eso no lo tenías que haber leído tu, pero bueno n.nUU espero que os hayáis divertido con el programa, pero que aún no acaba, faltan preguntas tomas falsas, y opiniones de géneros ;). Nos vemos en otro programa que realizaré lo más pronto posible n.n y de Junio a Septiembre tendré tiempo libre para actualizar medianamente con rapidez : sonríe a cámara: desconexión en 3... 2... 1... :pantalla negra:

Continuará...

Muchas gracias a todos los espectadores por tener paciencia y todo eso para poder leer esto, y aún no termina, las contestaciones a vuestros mensajes y las preguntas que quisisteis hacerles a los personajes están más para abajo, junto con las opciones para el programa siguiente y las tomas falsas, creo que como siempre las contestaciones algo más largas que el fics, pero... así es la vida XD. Disfrutad que esto aún no termina ;).

_**Kaori Asamiya: **¿Fantasía sexual? Pero que dices o.o me diste pleno poder para hacer con tu personaje lo que quisiera en el programa, no me responsabilizaba de las preguntas que te tocarían, y mucho menos si era con tu niño Atem xD. A Kari si que le gusta Yugioh ¬¬ no le digo que se lea tus fics, por que al igual que a mi, le gustan los Joey/Seto aunque creo que más de una vez se lo he pegado yo, es que tengo tanto arte... xD. Atem, pues como no se lo quites a alguien... por que recuerda un día cada una, no os paséis con el que lo necesito en el plató el mes que viene sano y salvo, como mucho algo violado perno nada más u.u. Ya sabes, pero solo por una pareja, los demás serán lo que quieran, además tengo que mantener mi imagen de presentadora pervertida loca, que imagen daría a los televidentes u.u. Espero que actualices muy pronto que te pongas en mi lugar, que no me mates por lo de Ya nunca más, que también tu me dejes los dos reviews que me debes, con este tres xD. No se que más poner, solo suerte con tu libro, y recuerda que lo quiero firmado :P._

_**Kagome – N: **Hola Nee – chan, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo por el msn andas perdía :( me gustaría contarte cosas de mis fics, torturarte un poquillo psicológicamente y cosas así, T.T pero como no estas pues como que no puedo torturarte ni hacerte nada de eso pero sin el como. Si, por fin vas conociendo poco a poco a la peña de Yugioh, creo que si te habrás divertido con el fics, sabes que todos estamos locos y además nos conoces a la mayoría ya n.n. Si, ya imagino que si hubiera sido Sesshomaru tu estarías muerta y ya me habrías matado a mi, pero antes de que me lo hagas por lo de Ya nunca más, prefiero subir Sentimientos que nacen sino te importa n.nUU. Si a mi también me gustó Inuyasha n.n aunque los que tengo puesto ahora son mucho mejores te lo aseguro ;). Y Naraku si, nuestro gay más grande de el FF. Lo del strip tees ya te lo he hablado, luego te contestaré. Lo de Inuyasha... pobre jeje lo ha pasado muy mal u.u ya te contestará a las preguntas, será divertido verle sufrir un poquito solo eso. Si mi fics original, no solo a Anto, a todos los que se me ocurra n.n a lo mejor cuando esté Sesshomaru te meto a ti quien sabe... Espero que te encuentras muy bien, que aprendas a durar en el msn el tiempo suficiente para mantener una conversación civilizada XD y que te la estés pasando bien n.n. Recuerda que tu Imouto te quieres mucho. La princesa de ojos de cristal_

¿Cómo ha ido tu estancia gratis un día en el castillo de Naraku?. ¿Te ha tratado como un rey, o menor dicho, como una reina XD?

Inuyasha 

"_¬¬ No me hace gracia que me pregunten eso, pero estoy obligado a contestar T.T **:se toca el trasero: **duele ;-; **:recupera la compostura:** de no ser que casi me vuelvo loco, he tenido que estar huyendo de él, escapar de entre sus brazos, buscar un escondite bueno e intentar no verle desnudo, por que hace nudismo en su castillo... lo demás ha ido bastante bien u.u. Me ha tratado, técnicamente, bien u.u de no ser por todas las cosas que he dicho anteriormente ¬¬ y por cierto, ya no pienso irme más con el ni por un millón de cajas de Ramen, ahora tengo que ir a un Psicólogo ToT. Espero que con estas cosas se te haya aclarado tu dudas de mi 'querida' estancia con Naraku."_

_**Yokoh: **Pues Inuyasha se ha recuperado del Shock inicial, ahora está en tratamiento como muy bien ha dicho en la respuesta, demasiadas cosas para un solo día el pobre u.u. Ryo dice que le encantaría y si consigue controlar a Tozokuoh va encantado n.n (de eso me encargo yo, tengo los maratones de Heidi, Marco y la casa de la pradera esperando para ser visto n.n) Me encantaría tener un gatito, a lo mejor sería la mascota del programa y le haría compañía a Misifú II y Kaiba no tendría tantos trastornos psicológicos con los gatos u.u. Espero que te haya gustado el programa y que no nos denuncies por tardar tanto, es una empresa y hay que hacer muchas cosas ToT._

_**Karina – chan: **Amiga n.n no hay nada que agradecer, recuerda que es un placer :P y lo de la carita de ángel, aunque se que no tienes te la he puesto xD. La pregunta estuvo muy bien, y tu papel si quieres no termina, seguiré aquí escribiendo esta serie loca hasta que la termine (dios sabe cuando... ) Naraku también sale aquí, si es que es tan mona, la vamos ha hacer reina del baile n.n. Kaisy ¬¬ no tiene nada solo le cae bien esta nueva faceta desconocida de Naraku para ella hasta ahora u.u. Y lo de Atem ya tengo el día, el 27 de Mayo te toca a ti y a Erena le toca una semana antes, ya tengo el Hotel y todo reservado. En la próxima emisión del programa te pongo seguro n.n. Tu también podrías poner preguntas, así nos divertiríamos el doble, pero ya han preguntado a los personajes y verás... que opinan de mi... se va a liar ú.u. Y Kira hace mucho tiempo que la conocemos, la pregunta que le hiciste a Yugi, creo que está más que contestada n.n. Si os peleáis entro vosotras no me entro T.T tened piedad ;-;. Ya, ya ¬¬ he puesto a el más guapo n.n Draco Malfoy, hay que reconocerlo, el tío está muy bien formado n.n, pero Jakotsu no es de Harry Potter, pero si xD harían buena pareja tu lo has dicho. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, no me quieras matar, estoy muy presionada T.T. Nos vemos por el msn amiga ;)._

_**Shinigami Duo Ryuchi: **Eres la cuarta quinta persona que me lo dice, pero que se le va a hacer u.u estaba pillado para el programa de Crónicas Marcianas u.u así que el suplente es Inuyasha, a no se que quisieras un Strepp tees de Naraku o.o que él lo hace encantado xD. La pregunta de Joey, si xD pobrecito, lo hago sufrir... es que no se, como que me gusta tanto el Joey/Seto que en algo influye en mi escritura, no se si me entiendes :P. Bien hemos debatido... pero al final con el fuego no se pudo u.u. Espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes tus lindas reviews ;)._

_**Tsubame: **Presto xD saliste, tu me lo pides y te he sacado, puede que por poquito tiempo, pero por lo menos has estado en mi programa y no te he hecho nada raro, has dado muchos palos a Draco y ha puesto una orden de alejamiento contra ti XD le has causado mucho efecto ;). Espero que te haya conseguido gustar, ya sabes que yo para estas cosas... soy la reina xD. _

_**Sakuraby: **Jejeje pues no me acuerdo de la receta la verdad XD, he hecho sufrir ha Kaiba o.O no verdad? XD solo he quemado vivo a su gato, cosa que para él no es nada... solo un paso más para la evolución del hombre :P. Yo tengo unas cuantas compradoras si estas interesadas en venderlo, tengo a Nuria, Chiki y un grupito de Fans de Sesshomaru, y si lo vendes repartimos las ganancias, o podrías alquilármelo para hacer realidad las fantasías sexuales de mis amigas XD se quedarías con la boca abierta fijo... creo que yo también me salí un 'poquito' del tema no crees? ;). Espero que te guste el capítulo y que no me ,metas prisa nunca, es lo peor que puedes hacer en tu vida, te lo aseguro u.u._

_**Jak: **Mi Otouto n.n el review es mas canción de review pero bueno, tengo que contestarte de todos modos :P. Esa canción es rarita -.- no le veo mucho, pero si a ti te gusta... cada uno tiene sus gustos. La pregunta a Elena, que casi me mata pero bueno... Lo de salir en el fics fue con tu consentimiento que quede claro. Inuyasha el pobre T.T y luego van y me lo martirizan en su lindo, bello, perfecto, encantador, soberbio y hermoso cuerpo en el que se le mar... me he salido del tema verdad? n.nUU pues eso, que al final me lo trajeron sano y medio a salvo u.u. Si! Soy muy mala con el... pobre, tiene tanto futuro y no puedo ponerle con Seto por que tu hermana me mata... pero retoques raros si le puedo meter, eso no me lo prohibió ò.o. ¿Te gusto el Strepp tees, o lo que paso en el? Es que son dos términos diferentes y se puede confundir muy fácilmente XD. Y el final XD bueno ya sabes, espero que también te hayas reído con este capítulo y que me dejes review prontito ;)._

_**Princess of Darkness and Light: **No preocupes, si el tiempo aquí es lo de manos XD yo tardo y vosotros me dejáis reviews, así es el ciclo de las escritoras que cada una va a su ritmo y se que me habré tardado casi dos meses, pero por lo menos he actualizado, hay gente que llevan años y no ha terminado su fics, uno que me encanta no ha terminado y fíjate ú.u me espero. Y lo de Marik xD tiene un poco de fobia a los gatos el pobre jeje pero nada grave se recuperará :P. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y recuerda que yo actualizo por meses xD y si me viene la inspiración dos veces en un mes que ya sería muy raro u.u._

_**Sakura Moto: **Si lo entiendo, además creo que Potter TV lo eliminaron del Fanfiction, no cumplía las normas o algo por el estilo que no recuerdo bien ó.o. Espero que sea verdad que lo entendiste y que te des cuenta que lo mío en verdad son paranoias mías, que en vez de humor debería estar en parodia :P. En fin... así es la vida xD nos leemos. _

_**Lina – chan17: **Sabes ó.o me recuerdas al review que dejó Karina en el capítulo 1... se la pasaba to el santo día riéndose... daba un poquito de miedo n.nUU. Luego decías que solo sabía escribir drama, vamos, que soy multifascista, escribo de todo lo que me echen, desde el humor mas verde XD hasta el drama más cruel jijiji. Ya se que ti ordenador es una mierda, y que ese programa te da mucho por saco, a ver si te compras uno nuevo o te lo regalan y así un problema menos para ti un nuevo asistente de mesa para mi XD. Espero que te haya gustado, te dije que lo tenía preparado, pero es que lo de contestar a los reviews se ha hace aburrido y como que no tenía ganas, pero hoy me ha cogido de humor que lo quería hacer, y ya ves xD aquí contestando a lo que me preguntan y preguntan sin chistar :P. Por cierto... ¿crees que consiga muchos reviews en este fics o.O? al parecer me dicen que si, si es que mi humor es tan raro... que gusta xD. Me encantaría que me pudieras dejar un review rapidito jeje, sino te importa claro. Nos vemos ;)._

_**Shouko – Black: **Por que sino aparecía no tenía gracia el cuento xD por eso y por fastidiarte un poquito mi querida amiga :P. Pues si te sientes solita busca imágenes del chico humano que tanto adoras xD. A La preguntas ahora las contestaran en cuanto te ponga yo esto que estoy poniendo :P. Por que no estabas acostumbrada a ver a Naraku tan salido y por que te sorprendiste amiga querida, por eso te desmayaste u.u. Si, tu haces el descubrimiento mundial, el humano tiene dedos ¬¬ no lo sabía eh?. Bueno, mi romance humor es un drama como sentimientos que nacen, tiene romance, humor, pero mucho drama u.u. ¿Tu crees que supere los 100 antes del primer capítulo o.O? no jodas? Sería sorprendente xD lo máximo que he conseguido es a los 7 capítulos 113 reviews, y es poco u.u. Kimi se las apañará y tiene permiso de embarazada a darle tantos siéntate a Inuyasha como quiera, lo pone en el contrato u.u. ahora pasemos a las preguntas (cara picarona). _

¿Cuándo aparece Yami en tu cuerpo por que a nadie le sorprende o.O?

Yugi 

"La verdad no lo se u.u serán por que están acostumbrados ya, por que aunque la primera vez yo también me sorprendí, en verdad creía que era yo y no Atem, se sentía extraño... no se como si yo no fuera yo pero siguiera estando donde esta mi cuerpo pero sin ser yo, no creo que me entiendas mucho n.nUU pero eso es lo que mas o menos te puedo explicar u.u. Espero que te haya aclarado o liado más todavía."

¿No te molesta que siempre haya algo que ocurra en tu vida y la cambie?

Yugi 

"Mujer... acabas estresandote un poco, y un poco es no decir nada ¬¬ la verdad es que es muy frustrante que en tus mano tengas que salvar a la humanidad por culpa de un juego de hace tres mil años, pero te acabas acostumbrando u.u."

**¿No pensaron en tomar alguna vez vacaciones?**

Yugi

"Si que pensamos, pero siempre sucedía algo que no las impedía u.u... así es la vida."

**¿Cuál es la carta que tuviste por primera ves y más adoras? **

Yugi

"El mago oscuro n.n"

Atem

"El dragón volador"

Joey

"El espadachín de la llama"

Anzu

"El mago de la fe"

Honda

"El guerrero del hacha"

Seto

"El dragón blanco de ojos azules"

Mai

"La dama arpía"

Ryo

"Cambio de corazón"

Tozokuoh

"¿Las cartas? Ninguna ¬¬ LOS OBJETOS MILENARIOS"

Marik

"Ninguna en espacial, aunque cuando Malik se apoderó de mi, tenía una obsesión por el dragón halado de Ra"

Malik

"LOS DIOSES EGIPCIOS **:risa malévola:**"

**¿Por qué Joey y tu sois tan diferentes?**

Serenity

"Por que me parezco más a mi madre y el a mi padre."

**¿Segura que no te adoptaron?**

Serenity

"Mis padres pasaban siempre por crisis, ¿crees que tuvieron tiempo para adoptar una niña teniendo ya un hijo?."

**¿Dónde conseguiste ese hermoso pinta uñas? **

Serenity

"Me lo regaló Ryoga"

**¿No estas medio harto de cambiar tan rápido de personalidad y siempre parecerte bueno y luego cambias a malo?**

Ryo

"Pues sí... pero que se le va a hacer, este ocupa no se quiere ir de mi cuerpo ni siquiera sino tengo objeto milenario ¬¬ es un pesado"

Tozokuoh

"La verdad es que mi Hikari es gilipollas ¬¬ la bondad no lleva a nada, ser malo es lo divertido ò.o."

**¿Por qué me llamaste loca después de haberte dado tanto Ramen en tu vida que ni siquiera Kagome te hubiera alimentado así?**

Inuyasha

"¬¬ ¿Lo enumero?. Eres una loca desquiciada inaguantable, me caes mal y me obligas a estar a tu lado a la fuerza, tienes una obsesión conmigo cuando estoy en humano y casi me asfixias en un par de veces, casi Kagome muere con Koi por que tu no quisiste dejarme ir con ellos y si sigo puedo llegar hasta decir veinte millones de cosas más contra ti ¡Keh!."

**¿Cómo se siente estar cerca de chicos y chicas que se la pasan haciendo idioteces?**

Inuyasha

"Mucho mejor que estando contigo seguro ¬¬ por lo menos me río con ellos y siempre hay algo que hacer y el guión que cambiar, y además pagan buen Ramen y dinero ù.u."

**¿Cómo vez ahora a Anzu la chica que te hizo girar, girar, girar y girar?**

Inuyasha

"Sin comentarios u.u"

**¿Cómo no reconociste a Naraku?**

Inuyasha

"Estaba drogado por culpa de una personita ¬¬"

**¿Estando tan bien, como te fijaste en el perro faldero de Joey?**

Mai

"La verdad es que no lo se, tal vez por su ímpetu en las batallas, o por su espíritu guerrero, no lo se en realidad, pero hay que reconocer que Joey cuando quiere esta buenísimo querida."

**¿Qué es lo más valioso para ti?**

Seto

"Mi hermano y mi empresa"

**Etsha: **Jejeje, muchas gracias por decirme que me ha quedado bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ello y espero que te siga gustando, aunque tarde en actualizar, como ya has visto u.u tardo lo que me cuesta en contestar los reviews la verdad XD por que el capítulo hace tiempo que estaba planteado n.n. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado tanto como el anterior ;).

**Kisaomi: **Y por fin llegó el final de contestar los reviews n.n y el final de las preguntas ya que este tipo de historia empieza a llegar a su fics, pero no sin antes contestar a tus preguntas, ya veo que estas loca y que te gusta mi fics n.n ya verás al pobre Atem... Si XD eso estaría muy bien, de no ser que no tenemos cámaras ocultas u.u. Ahora vayamos por las preguntas n.n.

**¿Me quieres? **

Yugi

"No te conozco así que va a ser que no u.u"

  
Atem

"No se quien eres"

  
Joey

"Técnicamente no ¬¬"

  
Anzu

"Por supuesto que no ¬¬"

  
Honda

"Un NO será suficiente?"

  
Seto

"NO ¬¬"

  
Mokuba

"A lo mejor si te conociera"

  
Mai

"No soy lesbiana para que me gusten las chicas"

  
Ryo

"Lo mismo que Mokuba n.n"

  
Tozokuoh

"Y UNA PUÑETERA MIERDA, QUERER A ALGUIEN? BROMEAS ¬¬"

  
Marik 

"Si te digo la verdad, no me interesan las chicas en estos momentos"

Malik

"_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y UN MILLÓN DE VECES NO"_

¿Con quien quieres tener una aventura? coloca detector de mentiras a todos

Yugi

"Eh... o.o la verdad es que con nadie precisamente... **:el detector no suena:"**

  
Atem

"La verdad es que sería interesante tener una aventura con una chica... **: detector no suena:"**

  
Joey

"Por que a mi T.T no me importa que el detector suene, NO HE PENSADO NUNCA ESO **:milagrosamente el detector no suena o.o:"**

Serenity

"No me he planteado tener ninguna aventura sexual con nadie nuca la verdad sea dicha **: el detector no suena:"**

  
Anzu

"Eh... pues con un chico alto, moreno, lindos ojos... y un cuerpo que... **:cara de salida y el detector no suena:"**

  
Honda

"No me preocupo por esas cosas **:no suena:"**

  
Seto

"Con nadie, si lo hiciera sería en algo serio ¬¬ **: no suena:"**

  
Mokuba

"o.o? no entiendo la pregunta **:sinceramente no suena**:"

  
Mai

"Pues con el ricachón de Kaiba no estaría mal, esta muy bien **:todos son muy sinceros... :"**

  
Ryo

"No, nunca me lo he planteado **: estará escacharrado:"**

  
Tozokuoh

"¿Por qué malo me tomas ¬¬? Por supuesto que no **: al parecer dice la verdad:"**

  
Marik 

"Yo soy como Ryo, no me he planteado esas cosas **:que carita n.n:"**

Malik

"Tozokuoh y yo opinamos igual, ¿por qué clase de malos me tomas? **:no suena... :"**

**¿Con quien has tenido una aventura? coloca el detector de mentiras**

Yugi

"Con nadie"

  
Atem

"¿Aventuras? No, solo en serio"

  
Joey

"N – A – D – I – E"

Serenity

"Con nadie, soy una chica decente"

  
Anzu

"Yo aún soy virgen..."

  
Honda

"La anterior respuesta justifica a esta"

  
Seto

"Con nadie, nunca me ha interesado el sexo, con otra persona sea dicho"

  
Mokuba

"No entiendo la pregunta T.T"

  
Mai

"Pues con un ingles que esta muy guapo por cierto"

  
Ryo

"También soy virgen"

  
Tozokuoh

"¬¬UUU dios... la respuesta anterior creo que también justifica esta"

  
Marik 

"Me he pasado casi toda mi vida en Egipto custodiando la tumba del faraón ¿crees que he tenido tiempo para eso?"

Malik

"¬¬UU mayormente creo que estas muy mal, y nunca he tenido una aventura ù.u"

**¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin que te bañes?**

Yugi

"Casi todos los días"

  
Atem

"Cuando lo hace mi Hikari"

  
Joey

"Tres veces por semana"

Serenity

"Cada día"

  
Anzu

"Un día sí, otro no"

  
Honda

"Dos veces por semanas"

  
Seto

"4 veces por semana"

  
Mokuba

"Todos los días, Seto insiste"

  
Mai

"Un día el pelo y el cuerpo, y el otro el cuerpo"

  
Ryo

"Casi todos los días"

  
Tozokuoh

"Por mi nunca ¬¬ pero no soy yo quien posee el cuerpo casi todo el tiempo ù.u"

  
Marik 

"Dos veces por semana"

Malik

"Las que se baña Marik ¬¬"

**¿Qué piensas de Naraku?**

Yugi

"Es muy extraño y loco para ser gay"

  
Atem

"Es muy gracioso me recuerda a un tío del programa de crónicas marcianas"

  
Joey

"Es un desquiciado"

Serenity

"Está un poco loco"

  
Anzu

"Me cae bien, no es tan siniestro como lo pintan"

  
Honda

"No me gusta..."

  
Seto

"Tengo una orden de alejamiento en contra de él, por si acaso"

  
Mokuba

"Me recuerda a un loco ó.o"

  
Mai

"Ni me cae bien, ni mal"

  
Ryo

"No me cae mal"

  
Tozokuoh

"Es extraño y maligno, no muy buena combinación pero que se le va a hacer"

  
Marik 

"Lo adoro. Hace sufrir a Malik"

Malik

"LO ODIO ù.ú"

**¿Qué piensas de la productora?**

Yugi

"Es maja cuando quiere, no es mala persona"

  
Atem

"Es buena si la conoces, pero tiene unos cambios de humor muy drásticos"

  
Joey

"No se por que T.T pero parece odiarme, si yo soy muy bueno"

Serenity

"No me cae mal, parece buena persona"

  
Anzu

"Es muy extraña y tiene unas mañas un tanto extravagantes"

  
Honda

"No me cae mal, pero no me simpatiza mucho tiene un extraño sentido del humor"

  
Seto

"No me cae bien ù.u"

  
Mokuba

"Es muy linda y buena conmigo, siempre me da chuches n.n"

  
Mai

"Tiene un muy buen gusto por la ropa"

  
Ryo

"Es muy simpática, cuando se lo pido me ayuda a controlar a mi Yami"

  
Tozokuoh

"LA ODIO ES EL MISMO DEMONIO EN PERSONA T.T"

  
Marik 

"Es muy extraña, pero sabe como domar los Yamis"

Malik

"**:Sentado de cuclillas:** Abrazo fuerte... **:eso se lo hizo Asumi, le obligó a ver 34 horas de Telettubies:"**

**TOMAS FALSAS**

Inuyasha corriendo detrás de un coche mientras intenta morder el neumático cuando aparece Naraku con un paquete de Durex Is Ion y a Inu se le queda la cara blanca del miedo, sale corriendo y se da contra un póster **:Naraku se encoge de hombros y se sienta hasta que Inuyasha recupera la conciencia:**

Mira Inuyasha **: se adelanta la productora:** se supone que eso te protege, no que te das ostias ¬¬ ¿entendido? **: Inu asiente:** Otra toma chicos, si lo hace bien quizás reparta los condones del paquete entre todos **: producción se pone a grabar inmediatamente y la presentadora o.O:** estarán muy caros hoy día...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aparece Draco leyendo el profeta y un súper coche sale, limpio, nuevo... cosa que todo hombre desearía. Va al coche de abre la ventanilla y aparece Malik con cara de desconcertado.

Esta es la autopista para salir de la ciudad? **: Draco cara de o.o:** es que tengo que huir de... **:llega Naraku y lo abraza:**

MI niño!

Socorro!

Draco se alea de ahí muy lentamente hasta salir corriendo hasta camerino.

**FIN DE TOMAS**

Queridas amigas, aquí termina el programa de hoy día, este vale por los dos meses que hemos estado ausente, que no es poco tiempo, la verdad, espero que no guardéis rencor a esta productora que lo único que quiere es conseguir que este programa triunfe Internacionalmente n.n. Pondré algunas opciones para que me digáis que hago, ya veremos luego ;).

- Hacer una excursión en algún programa

- Hacer un Gran Hermano 

- Hacer un programa de cocina con uno de nuestros actores de cocinero

Espero que nos sigáis viendo durante mucho tiempo más, fin de la emisión, insertar créditos n.n.

_**Productora: ASUMI – CHAN**_

_**Producción: ASUMI –CHAN y Elís**_

_**Coproducción: Naruku y Kimi**_

_**Guión: ASUMI – CHAN**_

_**Cámara: Kimi**_

_**Actores: Personajes de Yugioh**_

**Personajes invitados: Tsubame, Draco Malfoy, Naraku y Sara**

Se despide ASUMI - CHAN


	4. Unas recetas un tanto extrañas en la bat

_**Unas recetas un tanto extrañas en la batalla final**_

**_(Aparece la presentadora del programa con una máscara de Hallowen pantalones vaqueros y un polar encima, además de que hay calefacción en el plató ¬¬U. Todos los personajes permanecen estáticos y algo... shokeados por el atuendo de la presentadora)_**

_- Hola queridas televidentes n.nU se que hemos tardado 'demasiado' en volver a emitir, pero es que... ¡la culpa lo tienen los personajes!. Se marcharon de vacaciones y ya veis... me ha costado mucho encontrarlos a todos T.T por favor no me matéis **:carita de perrito herido:**_

_- Déjate de paranoias Asu que esto tiene que empezar **:Kimi en la cámara, que por cierto ha tenido un bebe, pero... gracias a los inventos ahora tiene 16 años u.u:**_

_- Sí, sí mujer ahora **:mira a la cámara:** ¡Empieza nuestro programa de cocina!._

_(** Se encienden las luces del plató y aparecen, Jonouchi Katsuya, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Atem, Serenity Katsuya, Mokuba Kaiba, Marik, Bakura Mai, Anzu, Honda y como no nuestro queridísimo invitado especial de otra sería Harry Potter :Aparecen carteles en las gradas, "Muerte a los magos"."¡A la quema de brujas!". "¡Al cabrón que nos quitó nuestras novias!", y como no podía faltar un grupo de animadoras animando a lo de las pancartas:)**_

_- Bueno... primero que nada, Harry será uno de los... **:ejem:** nulos en esta prueba, solo mirará n.n, los que tienen que participar den un paso adelante nOn, **:nadie se mueve y se escuchan grillos al fondo**: ¬¬U tanta gente no¿eh?. **:saca sus sobres: **Los que tienen que cocinar son, Seto, Yugi, Anzu, Jono, Marik, Ryo y Atem. _

_- ¡No! **:grita el rubio:** ¡No quiero cocinar para que me vuelvan a traumar! **: sale corriendo para esconderse pero los guardias de seguridad lo capturan a tiempo:**_

_- Joder, como se pone... **: Ryo con una sonrisita de bueno que nadie se lo cree nadie pero hace suspirar a medio plató:** ni que fueran Malik o Tozokuoh ¬¬U, que eso ya se entienden por que le tienen pánico a la presentadora, aunque ella es muy buena n.n ._

**_En un lugar muy lejano de cuya ubicación no quiero acordarme..._**

_- Malik tenemos que salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste **:atado a un póster cerca de una televisión, pero sin verla directamente ya que toda la imagen es captada por el psicópata con ansias de gobernar el mundo:** ¿Me escuchas?._

_- Sí, querido te escucho **:se gira pintando como una barby, cosa que causa un paro cardíaco al albino que intenta salir corriendo:** ¿quieres tomar el té conmigo?.¿o prefieres que te de un abrazo fuerte? **:parpadea estilo Naraku lo que provoca más terror al albino que se intenta desatar cuando de fondo se escucha la música de la abeja Maya:**_

_- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **:grita mientras cae desmayado y su grito llega hasta un lugar donde nos encontramos:**_

**_En el plató_**

_- Uhm... creo que se me está olvidando algo**: la presentadora se rasca la cabeza y hace un mohín:** Bueno más tarde se sabrá n.n o lo recordaré, bueno queridos amigos lo que tendréis que hacer para comida es... _

**_(En unas micro cocinas se encuentras nuestro participantes, algunos sudando, otros con cara de Poker, otros haciendo que se desmayen las chicas y otra saltando como Maya por las flores. Seto mira a la cámara como diciendo, "Atrévete a sacarme mal y vas a mis abogados". Kimi le hace un corte de manga y sigue a lo suyo)_**

_- Bien a Jono le ha tocado un brazo gitano, no es tan difícil, a Seto le ha tocado un solomillo... n.n que weno está **: todos la miran:** ¡el solomillo! **:ejem:** Ryo una ensalada rusa, Yugi y Atem una tarta de bodas... Anzu caramelo de mentol en un helado **: parpadea:** ¿a quien coño se le han ocurrido estas recetas? **: nadie contesta:** bueno sigamos, y Marik esto lo pongo yo... ¡unas criadillas! **:el pobre de pone verde :** ¡Que comience la cocina nOn!.. _

_**(Y comienza por fin en concurso de cocina, con la colaboración de Supersol y el Corte Ingles n.n aparte de la colaboración a medias de Naraku and Company por cargarse a los jefes de estas empresas y donarnos todo jeje. Bueno, todos comienzan a cocinar, Marik sale corriendo a buscar lo que necesita, Ryo trae a una persona vestido como un pescador del mar de norte, más parece un sin papeles que otra cosa, Anzu se pone a bailar mientras canta pelando un plátano, Atem y Yugi empiezan a echar la leche y los huevos en la masa, Seto contrata a uno de los mejores cocineros del mundo y se pone en una hamaca con su robot mecanizado de su gato muerto, Jono más perdío que el barco de el arroz empieza a hacer la mezcla y el diseño siguiendo el libro de recetas de la presentadora. "Cocinando con personas pervertidas, un lindo libro de recetas de moldes eróticos".)**_

_- Bien ahora conozcamos a nuestro querido jurado que tiene que tener un estómago a prueba de bombas... o eso espero **:murmura por lo bajo:** Bueno este... **:señala un tío vestido de negro:** me suena su cara ó.o ¿quién es?**: se escucha un 'Shiku' de sonido y gira la cabeza:**_

_- Yo soy tu padre_

_- O.O ¡Papa?. ¡Pero que diablos haces aquí? . Deberías estar en la escuela de desintoxicación¡ya sabes que puedes volver a recaer en la cocaína y en las ansias de poder y volver a alucinar con las varas de colorines de los policías, que siempre te da por robarlas y encima...**: se da cuenta que está en el plató :**Ops... eh... nuestro primer jurado, Dath Vader u.u._

_**(La gente abuchea al tipo vestido de negro y entonces pasamos a la siguiente adquisición que es un tío que más que tío parece una serpiente con los ojos rojos, sonríe y todos se echan para atrás, les guiña un ojo a los Anti – magos y les lanza un beso el cual los hace caer en shock profundo... Vestido con un Tutú rosa fosforito, y con ganas de cargarse al último mago solitario del mundo por no querer ser su acompañante para conquistar el mundo... tenemos a...)**_

_- ¡Gente no salid de casa que esto no es en broma!. Es peor que Naraku en bañador y tanga, peor que cuando se puso a mariconear... el es... el es... ¡A quien no pienso nombrar**: se gira indignada:**_

_- Sería el que no debe ser nombrado **: voz de chico-chica que causa escalofríos a más de uno:** Puedes llamarme Voldy- pooh **:parpadeo:**_

_- Sí... ya... **:le gira asqueada:** ¡como tercer juez tenemos a la niña del exorcista seguida de un cura**: se ve a la niña del exorcista con la cabeza al revés y el monje echándole agua bendita:** eh... niña del exorcista... ¿nos concederías unas palabras**: se le acerca el micro:**_

_- ¡Hija de puta, tu puta madre, la iglesia Satanás**: entonces se pone de pie y sonríe :** ¡Comprad condones contra la iglesia, uno y no seréis atacados por este cabrón que me posee**: le cae agua bendita:**_

_- No le echéis cuenta hija mía, a pelo como dice la iglesia, hay que echar cuenta a los mandamientos **:la presentadora se echa para atrás muy lentamente:**_

_- Ya claro... lo que usted diga... **:se pasea hasta llegar a la última y más fashion de las juezas:** eh... o.o... O.O**: sale corriendo pidiendo auxilio y Kimi la sustituye:**_

_- Y como última jurado Ágata Ruiz de la Prada **:se ve a una tía seguida por un montón de mini yo, con la misma ropa a cuadritos orterísimas mientras saluda al público como si fuera Miss mundo 2025:**_

_- Muchas gracias por dejarme trabajar en este programa tan constructivo y educativo para la ciudad **: todo el público con una gota de sudor o.oU si este programa es constructivo la presentadora es pija:** ahora quisiera hacer saber que voy a remodelar el plató mientras tanto noso... **: una gran llave inglesa le da en la cabeza y hace que se desmaye ganando aplausos del público mientras Asumi le da las gracias a Winry y la presentadora vuelve a la carga:**_

_- Bueno ya están los jueces presentados, mi papa incluido, el padre de Naraku iba a venir pero le surgió un problemilla por la vía inframundiaria u.u así que se siente... Bueno veamos como van nuestros concursantes n.n **:cámara enfoca las mesas:**_

_**(Marik tiene las manos llena de sangre mientras silva y mete las criadillas al horno, Ryo está con su amigo mientras la ensalada rusa está ya echa... aunque parece una ensaladilla normal, a Anzu se le ha explotado el horno por meter el helado en él, Yugi y Atem están adornando la tarta con flores de los colores del arcoiris, seguramente boda de alguien ya tendrá tarta, Seto tratando de no matar al cocinero que ha convertido el solomillo, en un solo asecas pues lo ha quemado y se ha hecho cenizas -.- y Jono... bueno Jono a terminado su postre pero no parece precisamente un brazo gitano ó.o...)**_

_- Bueno, antes de que el jurado acabe con una intoxicación y a mi me vengan las denuncia, os quiero presentar a dos invitadas** : aparecen Yokoh junto a la hija de Kirara y Witty con unas súper tartas de chocolate:**_

_- ¡Al final conseguí los pases, tardaron un año y pico en llegar, pero ya estoy aquí n.n las tartas las tengo desde hace mucho, no me culpen si andan algo congeladas**:alguien intenta pegarle un mordisco y se le quedan los dientes pegados:** Ups, lo siento **: se sienta al lado de Harry el cual sigue en su batallas de mirada contra Voldy- pooh el cual nadie aguanta mucho tiempo:**_

_- Bueno aquí tienes la gatita, cuidado que cuando se enfada de pone muy furiosa **:acaricia la cabeza de la gatita y se sienta junto a Witty:**_

_- Hola bonita n.n **: la coge en brazos:** pero que ricura nOn muchas gracias **:la gatita huele al gato robot de Kaiba y va corriendo hacia él y lo estrella contra el suelo:**_

_**(Entonces empieza una pelea entre gatos hasta que salen corriendo hacia una nueva hoguera que han hecho el público para su contribución con la iglesia en la quema de brujas y magos (N.A/Todos ellos han sido sobornados/) la gata salta por el fuego y sale volando, Misifú II salta el muy gilipollas y se cae en el fuego quemándose por segunda vez. Todas las fans se giran donde Kaiba está a punto de llorar por segunda vez, y las que no se desmayan sacan sus cámaras de fotos y se ven flashes por todos los lados y aparecen los bomberos y Señoras y señores¡el público parece un concurso de Miss camiseta mojada!)**_

_- Misifú ;o; ¡otra vez no**:sale corriendo mientras la gatita da vueltas en círculos a la hoguera y la presentadora no sabe donde meterse:**_

_- Eh... bueno n.nUU después de la publicidad sabremos que ocurrirá con los postres y las demás cosas** : mira a Kimi y se toca la cabeza:** que bochorno..._

_**Inserta publicidad**_

_Aparecen tres personas en un carruaje mientras nuestro pobre Inuyasha vende cerillas en la calle hasta que enciende una y ve una comida caliente de Ramen, enciende otra y ve un montón de palos y huesos que podría enterrar en el suelo de no ser por que el suelo estaba helado más duro que sus muertos, y ya al encender la tercera cerilla vio el rostro de Kykio..._

_- ¡Socorro!**:se levanta y sale corriendo dejando la cerilla tiradas por el suelo :**¡La muerte me persigue!._

_**"No utilices cerillas alucinógenas, ya que te podrás llevar el susto de tu vida¡utiliza carbón natural para sus barbacoas nuestro personal con vía en el infierno te lo mandará entendido!"**_

_**Publicidad para chicas**_

_Aparece Mai con cara de flipada mientras ve como Anzu sale volando por el cielo con cara de, "¡Por fin está sucediendo!. ¡Los alienígenas han llegado!". Mientras tanto la rubia mira un trozo de papel que hay en el suelo que pone._

_**"Evax fina y segura, te sentirás limpia te sentirás bien"**_

_Entonces del cielo cae una Anzu que ha sido golpeada por un avión y que al caer ah dejado un pedazo de cráter._

_- Con que fina y segura... **:tira el papel:** publicidad barata._

_**Educación didáctica y sexual**_

_Aparece Naraku vestido de profesora con un libro en la mano lo abre y aparece un pedazo de león de 3 metros y metro y medio de alto, es Aslan, señor de las tierras de Narnia._

_- Bien, hoy aprenderemos a como se reproducen los leones **: el león pone una cara de¿qué?. Y Naraku se agacha: ese objeto se inserta en este sitio : señala a su parte trasera: **y ahora vamos a hacer una demostra... **: el león se tira encima de Naraku:**_

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a un sangre virgen demonio infiel**:Naraku empieza a llorar:**_

_- ¡Ya sé que me parezco a mi padre pero no soy tan feo**: saca un condón:** además venía preparado._

_La cámara se cae y se ve a Naraku corriendo por su vida mientras el león ruge._

_**Se acaba la publicidad**_

_**(Aparecen los fotos apuntando hacia las mesas donde todos los participantes exceptuando Seto Kaiba que ha dejado a su hermano en su sustitución están aquí. Llega la presentadora más loca que antes sonriendo malévolamente con un Top negro estilo gótico vampiresco y lentillas rojas)**_

_- Bueno, empezaremos por Marik **: se acerca y le da el plato a su padre que lo empieza a comer**: Dinos Marik, que es lo más difícil que has tenido que hacer en esta receta **: mira a su padre ¬¬:**_

_- Pues encontrar a Malik u.u_

_- ó.o ¿Para que querías a Malik para la receta?_

_- Necesitaba criadillas **:dándolo por sentado:**_

_- Pero como... **: cae en la cuenta de algo y mira a su padre O.O mira el plato... mira a Marik y le señala:** ¡Castrador!._

_- ¡Traumatóloga de poca monta**: le devuelve el insulto:**_

_- ¡Pederasta!_

_- ¡Como?_

_- Ups, esa es Ishizu... eh... bueno siguiente plato :** le echa una mirada fulminante a Marik y sigue con la comida:** Ahora Ryo n.n que monada de niño** : le da su plato a Voldy – pooh que se lo come: **¿Qué es lo más difícil que te ha costado encontrar en esta receta?._

_- Encontrar a un ruso **: señala al pescador de su lado:**_

_- ¿Para que querías a un ruso ó.o?_

_- Por que la ensalada era rusa¿no?. La hemos hecho entre los dos y como él es ruso n.n **: o.oUUU todos los presentes:**_

_- Vale... **: susurro:** a veces el pobre es corto de miras... bueno seguimos :** Yugi intenta no separarse de su tarta de bodas que la ha preparado con mucho cariño para la boda de Jonouchi mientras Atem le pide educadamente /con varios golpes en la cabeza/ que la suelte:** ¿Bueno que es lo más complicado que os ha costado niños n.n?._

_- ¡Los colores del arcoiris no con juntaban con la crema**: ToT llorando el pequeño desconsolado:** quería que su boda fuera genial, pero esa endemoniada se cargará nuestra obra de arte._

_- Vamos Yugi que no es para tanto ¬¬U un pastelero lo hará mejor que nosotros seguro **: le pone una mano en el hombro:**_

_- ¡Pero si nos ha quedado muy bonita rememorando los colores del orgullo Gay ToT yo quería exponerla en la boda de Jonouchi cuando tuviera huevos de casarse**: llora aún más y se cuelga en el cuello de la presentadora que se lo intenta sacar de encima:**_

_- Fuera, . **: se lo quita de encima ¬¬:** Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo pequeño Moto a mi nadie me abraza a excepción de mi Héroes claro u.u. Bien seguimos con Mokuba Kaiba que nos ha hecho un solo al carboncillo u.u._

_**(El pequeño sonríe tiernamente sacando a las féminas un 'Oh! que rico' :referente al niño: le da su plato a Dack Vader que se desmaya por el olorcillo a quemado, hace un mohín y un amago de llorar, entonces llegan los sanitarios del centro de desintoxicación y se llevan al tío en camilla con las luces de los policías y diciendo 'Obi Wan que se nos va!' Mientras el tío salía corriendo)**_

_- Vamos Moku, no fue tu culpa n.nUU del cocinero jeje, bueno y ahora a por el último que es para el que no debe ser nombrado Voldy – pooh u.u :** se va hacia la mesa de Jono y ve el 'brazo' gitano:** Eh ó.o Jono... ¿estás seguro que eso es un brazo gitano?. Es que a mi me parece otra cosa..._

_- ¬¬ Yo he seguido la letra al pie de la letra **: mira su postre:**_

_- No es eso... sí que parece saludable pero más parece una po..._

_- Ya estamos aquí **: aparece Naraku con Malik medio desangrado y Tozokuoh desmayado: **¡pero que buena pinta tiene este gran po... ¡_

_- ¡John! **:llorando uno de los representantes:** ¿dónde está John? ;o; **: todo el mundo ¬¬U:**_

_- Bueno a lo que iba, tiene más forma de pe..._

_- Nenes**: sonríe Anzu vuelta de la ambulancia después de haberse quedado inconsciente:** ¡Que lindo brazo gitano n.n!._

_- ¡Ves como es un brazo de gitano! **: trae a Anzu:** ¿A que sí?._

_- ¿Qué dices ó.o?. Yo me refería al tuyo n.n **: Todos -.-UUUUUU:**_

_- ¡Pero si yo hice bien la receta ToT!_

_- Eso pasa cuando sigues lo que te dice una guías de platos con forma erótica **: Tozokuoh despierto leyendo las instrucciones:** tiene una forma de ese aparato que sobresale del los hombres y no ¬¬ no es el brazo **: todos tragan:**_

_- ¡Quiero mi comida**: pide Voldy – pooh:**_

_- Eh... bueno pues come **: le entrega la especie de brazo gitano:** bueno antes de que termina esta noche tendremos que..._

_**( No puede terminar ya que una ráfaga de lanzas sale lanzado hacia donde está Naraku con sus dos marionetitas de jugar. Inuyasha sujetando su espada con cara de ido mientras que Miroku le pregunta a las animadoras si quieren tener un hijo con el, Sango lo intenta matar Shippo se pone a jugar con Mokuba y la gatita, Kagome intentando que Inuyasha pare, pero misteriosamente el rosario no funciona o.o... : Todos los que antes animaban a la queman de brujas ponen campartas de "Help" o "Ayudenos" o "Yo siempre he estado colado por ti pero el dinero me puede":)**_

_- ¡Inuyasha para!.¡Osuwari! **: no le hace ni puñetero caso:**_

_- Oh, oh tenemos problemas o.o... bueno todo el mundo a sus puestos y... **: una maldición verde le roza la cabeza a la presentadora y mira detrás suya:** ¡pero que coño está pasando!._

_- Jojojojo oh querido Harry, serás mi ultima victima antes de que me convierta en bailarina profesional **: risa tenebrosa que causa una temblor:**_

_- ¡Tu mataste a mis padres! **: mientras intenta ponerse el pelo:**_

_- ¡Yo soy tu padre! **: aparece Dath Vader con lo que llevan los policías de noche brillando:** ¡Tienes que pasarte al lado oscuro de la fuerza!._

_- ¡Y una mierda si se pasa tiene que ser al lado oscuro de la magia:**chilla Voldy – pooh como una colegiala escandalizada:**_

_- Se tiene que convertir en un Sith como su padre **: amenazándole con la 'varita':**_

_- ¡Será mi heredero si se une a mi! **: con un billete verde en la mano:** ¡y encima cobrará!_

_- Yo ofrezco un millón de dólares **: Harry mira entretenido mientras toma el té con Yokoh y hablan sobra tartas:**_

_- Papa ¬¬ tu hija soy yo no alucines que las drogas te hacen malos efectos **: se escucha un fuerte golpe detrás suya y aparece el mega super ultra infinito la mar de la muerte dragon definitivo de ojos azules:** O.O oh no..._

_**(Seto subido en su espalda gritando "Venganza" mientras mira a los anti magos y a su extinta fogata para atacarlos. Vale, esto aparte de un gran ultra mega problema entre Inuyasha Naraku que se han puesto a dar sus batallitas, Dath Vader disputando con Voldy pooh en la bolsa por Harry Potter, que parece que en vez de té era marihuana y se ha colocado con la tarta, Yokoh bailando con su gatita, el equipo de estudio mirando todo desde lejos y los personajes de Yugioh luchando contra unos a otros mientras la satánica ha poseído al cura mientras lanza condones y el publico coge los que puede)**_

_- Vale... tengo que cerrar el canal ;-; mis personajes me pueden, miran lo que han liado ellos solito ToT **:Se ve un panel en blanco al final de todo donde pone en letras de 0,2x4 que se ve tan claramente como los ojos de un raton en un eclipse de luna:**_

_**MIS CONDOLENCIAS PARA LOS QUE HAYAN VISTO ESTE PROGRAMA Y HAYAN QUERIDO  
SALIR EN EL, PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LA PRESENTADORA HA PASADO  
POR UN GRAN PARON DE AÑO Y ALGO ASÍ QUE MEJOR DEJAMOS ESTO**_

_**CONTESTANDO LOS ANTIGUOS REVIEWS Y LOS NUEVOS  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO , MUCHOS BESOS**_

_**ASUMI – CHAN**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
